Author Adventure 2
by Chaos Lord Deoxys
Summary: Am now working on the chapters
1. Chapter 1

Possible idea for a future FanFic I will need help for parts

Author Adventure 2 cast

Sonic: Darkmagicianmon

Tails: Gantz Gun

Knuckles: Airnaruto45

Shadow: Ross (Me)

Rouge: Juliet Gamer

Amy: Hikari Ino, Erinbubble92

Dr Eggman: Drake Darkstar

Maria: Alyssalioness

Proffessor Gerald: Wormtail96


	2. It Begins

**Author Adventure 2**

**Part 1**

**A new power unleashed**

21:02

Prison Island: Inside the base

"**INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, Security breach at gate 3 Intruder has been located in the north quadrant and is moving in the direction of the underground base, all units prepare to engage. Emergency battle formations! Standard Battle procedures initiated. Locate and stop the intruder from entering the security area!** (While the intercom was saying this a figure just blew apart the sealing door's revealing the figure to be the evil Drake Darkstar) **This is not a Drill! Repeat, this is not a Drill!"** Drake then destroyed the Intercom speakers with some small energy blasts, "HAHAHAHAHA, that was all too easy,(while he was saying this he was slowly walking along the hallway) let's take a look at what Mr Wormtail was working on a top secret military weapon, the military shut down the research because they feared it!"

(The madman ran through the corridors. A door closed in front of him marked  
with the number '1'. The voice rang out again).

**Intruder alert! Assume level one defense formation!****  
**  
(Drake noticed there were four red bolts. He launched 4 energy orbs at all 4 bolts opening the door.

**Level 1 has been breached. Emergency formation. Intercept intruder!**

(This went on all the way. Drake destroyed more robots and arrived outside the same door  
marked with '2'. He blasted it away like he did with the other one and continued on his  
journey. Drake mumbled as he heard the voice again).

**Level 2 security door breach! Level 2 security door breach!**  
"Bah! I'm getting fed up listening to that voice! How many levels I have to go through?  
You would think that this GUN military is more powerful than most digimon!!"

(Drake arrived at the door '3' and blasted it away).

**Level 3 security door breach! Intruder has breached sections 3 through 8. Get him!**  
"Hmm...Seems to me I'm doing all right here!" said Drake

(Drake stopped as 4 GUN robots landed in front of him. The madman fired his energy orbs at them before arriving outside the door '4' where he blasted it).

**Level 4 security door breach!**  
"SHUT UP, YOU!!!!" Yelled Drake

(This went on as Drake arrived at the door '5'. He blasted it away and continued).

**Level 5 security door breach! Switch to emergency defense mode! Lock down security door!****  
**"What? Don't be stupid! What kind of defense is that? If it's a very good one, I'm a  
silly Psyduck!

(Some big doors slammed shut in front of him, locking Drake in the room. Robots flooded the room and Drake couldn't help it but fire wildly to save him).

"Psyduck" said Drake

(One stray missile hit a control panel which fired a rocket towards the door, blasting it away.  
The madman cheered as it was blown away).

"Yes! That's it! Wonderful! Now, I can enter it with no problem!" said Drake

suddenly he appeared at a large door labeled level 7.

"This is it! This is where I can find Mr. Wormtail's secret weapon! Hahaha!!!!!" said Drake supplying evil laughter


	3. New player

**A New player to the game**

(A giant door opened, letting Drake in. He walked over to a small console. A small orb was floating over a console).

"Oh HO! So this is the military's top-secret weapon. It's a lot SMALLER than I expected!" said Drake surprised by the small size

(Drake was looking at an orb floating over the console as he tapped into the console).

"Enter user data...aha...enter password..." said Drake

(Drake reached over to the side console).

Password is ALY-SS-A. Alyssa! Now all I have to do is to place the Life Aura into  
this console...

(He brought out the silver Life Aura and placed it into the console. Slowly Something behind the  
console started to rise...)

"Oh ho!"

(A cryochamber rose from the floor, and a figure rose, standing on top of the high platform.  
Drake growled, recognizing the figure as it folded his arms).

"Is that you, Darkmagicianmon? Are you trying to spoil my plans again? Wait, you're not Darkmagicianmon! This is impossible!"

(The figure did look like Darkmagicianmon except that instead of purple armor, it had dark red armor. Darkmagicianmon has blue eyes; the figure had purple eyes. This is Ross...)

"My name is Ross. Since you were so kind as to release me, my master...  
I will grant you one wish!"

(Alarms went off again, almost making Drake fall on his butt).

"Now what!?" said Drake

(Shadow looked up, seeing a figure. A military robot).

"Behold, the true power I possess!" said Ross

(Ross activated his air blades that is on the sole of his sneakers and landed in front of the military robot).

"This is Scorpion troop's B-3x Hot Shot! Enemy movement has been detected. En route to intercept and destroy!" said the mech's pilot  
"Copy that, B-3." Said the communicator

(The fight was on as the Hot Shot fired missiles, lasers and bullets to try and destroy Ross! Ross damaged the Hot Shot by hitting the cockpit. Ross smiled as he blasted the Hot Shot down to the ground).

"The enemy is too strong!!! I-I can't destroy the enemy! Hot Shot is down! I repeat Hot  
Shot is down!!!" yelled the pilot  
"Ha! Pathetic humans!" said Ross

(Drake, watched the battle and applauded Ross).

"Destroying that guard robot was spectacular! So Ross, YOU are the military's top  
secret weapon! What did you mean when you said you would grant me a wish?"

(Ross looked over his shoulder towards Drake and smiled).

"Bring more Life Auras." Said Ross  
"ROSS, WAIT!" said Drake  
"I'll be waiting for you...in the central control room, on the space colony ARK," said Ross  
"ARK?" said Drake confused

(With that, Ross walked off, leaving the gaping Drake behind...)


	4. The treasure hunters

Desert Area. 11.08am.

(The glowing green Master Aura was between Airnaruto, Juliet. They had a big  
fight and they are never giving up).

"Just...let it go! You just don't know WHEN to give UP, do you?!" yelled Juliet

"What are you talking about, that Master Auras mine! You got that?" said Airnaruto

"Huh?" said Juliet not getting why Airnaruto was trying so hard to get back

(Airnaruto sighed in frustration and closed his eyes).

"The Master Aura contains special powers that neutralize the energy of the Life Auras. That makes it VERY powerful...WHAT THE-?!" said Airnaruto

(When Airnaruto opened his eyes, he was in shock as a metal claw grabbed the Master  
Aura and lifted it to the floating platform).

"What, thief!" Yelled Juliet

"Look who's calling WHO a thief..." said Airnaruto

(They both looked back at the Floating platform, which Drake looked over upon them).

"I came here following the signal from the Aura. If I'm not mistaken, this is the  
Master Aura, is it not?

(Airnaruto growled at Drake).

"You! Drake!" said Airnaruto

"So, that's Drake." Said Juliet intrigued

(The platform started to fly away with the Master Aura).

"Well now that I have it, I'll just take it with me. Farewell, Airhead!

(Airnaruto made a giant leap towards the Master Aura).

"Not if I can help it!" said Airnaruto

(He slammed his fist into the giant green Aura, causing it to break into pieces. Drake looked over his mobile and gasped to find the Aura Sphere gone).

"What-?!" shouted Drake

(Juliet screamed and grabbed Airnaruto by the collar).

"What was THAT all about?! And LOOK what you did to MY treasure!" shouted Juliet

(Airnaruto growled and shoved Juliet to let go of him).

"I did that to prevent the Master Aura from being stolen, you idiot! If it's in pieces,  
I can restore it. And by the way, that's not YOUR treasure!" explained Airnaruto

(Drake flew off, scratching his head).

"Hmm, doesn't matter. I'll look back into it when I get back to base." Said Drake

(Juliet watched as Drake went towards the pyramid base and faced Airnaruto).

"I despise ANYONE who takes jewels from me. All the world's gems are MINE to KEEP!" said Juliet

"Yeah well we'll just see about that, bat-girl!" said Airnaruto

The scene changes to a stange canyon with many windy areas here we see Airnaruto,

"Ok their should be some piece's here,"

So Airnaruto searches everywhere for the Master Aura pieces, under a rock (a very large one, when their was none their he threw it accidentidly on a group of dark warriors crushing them)

He was able to find 3 pieces all together but they where guarded by 4 Dark warrior's,

"Hmm this could be a problem (thinks about it for a second) actually piece of cake,"

So he dashed towards them and before the could blink he had already taken all 4 of them out,

"Hmm too easy now for those piece's"

So after gathering all 3 pieces together, Airnaruto started to what looked like concentrating,

"Ok see lets see their are 3 more to the West in those weird mountain"

So Airnaruto began jumping extremly high towards the mountains,

(Meanwhile)

(Juliet Landed on the ground and started her journey for Jewels, fortune and more Jewels when she saw what looked like a Group of Squirtle's and a single Wartortle being held hostage by a group of 2 dark warriors)

"Now THAT is just so Low picking on defenseless pokemon!"

What she also saw was that the wartortle was holding a piece of the Master Aura as well as one of the dark warrior's,

"Well, looks like I can kill 3 birds with one kick" (If your wondering what she is talking 2 birds are those pieces and the other is helping the Pokemon)

So before they can blink the 2 Dark Warrior's where instantly Knocked out by Juliet's kicks,

"Wartortle, War, Tortle" (translation: Thanks you how can we help you)

"We'll can you give me that (Pointed to the Aura Piece) and... (she just see's an Aura piece floating high up) can you give me a hand getting that." sha said pointing up,

(the wartortle nod's his head) "War" (translation: Sure)

(So the Wartortle and Squirtle using water gun launch Juliet up to the Aura piece which Juliet grab's)

"That is number 3" said Juliet Happy,

Suddenly she hear's a beeping from her pocket sighing she brings out a talkie,

"Yes...yes ok I'll be right there. Guess my treasure hunting is put on hold"


	5. Escape form the city

**Escape form the city**

Above the Capital City. 13.27pm.

(A giant helicopter flew above the city. The pilot radioed to the headquarters).

"Sigma-Alpha 2, heading due south over the city. We're en-route, everything's a-go!" said the pilot

"This is Control Tower. We have you on radar. Report cargo status of captured digimon on-board, over!" said the control tower

"That's a 10-4. Cargo secured and-WHAT?!" said the pilot

"Didn't copy that-over-"said the control tower

"The digimon is GONE. He's taken out everyone on-board and-" said pilot

"What's wrong?!" yelled the control tower

"What in the world?!" yelled the pilot

(Suddenly, the helicopter door burst opened and Darkmagicianmon jumped out. He grabbed the side of the helicopter before flipping himself on top of the wing).

"Freeze! What do you think you're DOING?! Get that digimon!" said the pilot

(D.M tore a panel off the helicopter's wing and strapped it under his sneakers).

"Talk about low budget flights! No food or movies? I'm outta here! I like running better!" said D.M

(D.M took a flying leap off the helicopter, sky-diving and finally rotating like a helicopter  
to slow his descent).

"Yeah!!" cheered D.M

(When D.M landed on the road and started to go downhill on his new snowboard, the GUN military was on the job, trying to get D.M again).

"Ha-ha! You'll never catch THIS digimon, you know?" said D.M

(GUN robots landed as D.M jumped off his snowboard. The blue haired digimon blasted the robots by firing multiple spells at them and watched as they fell to the ground).

"Hey howzat? Pretty cool, huh?" said D.M

(Then, a military semi was seen, heading towards D.M. The digimon yelped at the sight and  
started to run down a hill).

"What's up with that driver, is he crazy? Guess they had to send out the big guns! Or, should I say, big trucks!" said D.M

(Darkmagicianmon ran and ran till he saw a big building with a tunnel underneath, perfect enough for him to go through. With that, he went underneath and the military semi crashed into the building. D.M stopped and looked at the semi).

"My only hope is that the people in the building are all right! All I can say now is, see you later, military gator!" said D.M

(With that, Darkmagicianmon zoomed away...)


	6. The pain of memory

**The Pain of a Memory**

20.22pm. Desert area.

(Drake, walked to his hidden base, looked at his location. The area was filled with GUN robots. They must be after Drake! The madman grumbled...)

"Those idiots will never find my hidden base inside this pyramid. Let's take care of  
business here first, AND THEN get inside!" said Drake

(The evil doctor advanced towards the robots... It was 15 minutes later that the mad doctor arrived outside his base. He typed in his password and enters with glee. He walked in the main room and started to ponder what Ross said to him back at the GUN base)

"With the Life Aura...in the space colony ARK...humph. I've got to find out  
just what's going on up there!" said Drake,

(Drake pressed some buttons on the console and the DreamNews came on)

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash. There has been a break-in at  
the Federal Reserve Bank today. Mysteriously, the only thing that was stolen was the  
Life Aura." Said the Reporter,

"THE LIFE AURA!?" shouted Drake while slamming his fists onto the console,

(The T.V now shows Ross on the screen)

"According to eye witnesses at the scene the suspect was identified as the world renowned hero and leader of the Author Fighters Darkmagicianmon. The suspect was seen fleeing the scene, destroying the reserve's guard robots in his path. Stay tuned for more details..." said the Reporter.

(Drake suddenly got a very sinister grin on his face) "Sounds more like the work of Ross.. Now things are getting VERY Interesting!" (Then Drake started chuckling)

Golden Bridge.

(Ross stood on top of the golden bridge near the capital city. In his hand was a green Life Aura. The Pokemorph smiled and looked down as over 10 GUN police cars arrived).

"Humph... How pathetic!"

(The Pokemorph closed his eyes and a memory came back to him. Alarms were screaming as they ran down the hall, panting from all the running. A voice rang out).

"Find them before they escape!" yelled a Military Soldier

(Ross flew his eyes open as a gunshot was heard).

"Alyssa!!!!!!" yelled Ross

(In Ross's memory, a glass tube covered Ross up and watched a young girl standing near a control panel, holding her chest where she was shot).

"Ross... I beg of you...please...do it for me-"  
"Alyssa!" shouted Ross  
"For all the people...on that planet...goodbye forever...Ross...Heuchan..." said Alyssa

(The awful memory ended there. Ross clutched his fist and growled).

"Alyssa, I still remember what I promised you...for all the people on this planet...  
I promise you...REVENGE!!!!!!!"

(With that, Ross jumped onto a cable and grinded down the bridge, running past the police. His air shoes helped him run a bit faster. Faster and faster he goes, trying to escape the military. He growled as he saw two GUN robots landing in front of him).

"Won't you guys ever quit?"

(Ross blew the robots away and continued on his journey through the bridge. It seems they are never going to quit until Ross is finally captured. All Ross can do is blast the robots away and run away from the back-up robots. Ross took the green Life Aura out and smiled).

"Time to end this chase!!!!" shouted Ross

(Ross held the Life Aura into the air and shouted...)

"Chaos Control!!!!!!!"

(In a blink of an eye, Ross was gone...)


	7. The Digimon and the Pokemorph

**The Digimon and the Pokemorph**

(Ever since Drake broke into the GUN military base, the ENTIRE army is now after him, Ross and Darkmagicianmon!! This is really tough for D.M as he knows that the GUN was a strong army. D.M stood at the downtown area of Capital City. He was running away from GUN all day and he knows that he can't sleep with GUN after him. The Digimon sighed).

"This is getting boring, I'm outta here!" said D.M

(Then, a giant robot landed in front of him. Darkmagicianmon smiled).

"Hmm, finally decided to show up, eh? Bring it on!" yelled D.M

"This is Spider Troop's F-6T Big Foot, reporting to headquarters. Intruder has been located." Said the pilot

"Copy that, F-6T." said command

(D.M watched Big Foot leaped into the air and started attacking him, showering the concrete with a barrage of bullets. Similar to the battle fought on Prison Island with Ross, Darkmagicianmon dodged the bullets. Big Foot landed and fired four missiles at D.M, all which were easily dodged. He leaped up and attacked the cockpit. Two more times this attack pattern happened, both ending with D.M damaging Big Foot even further).

"This is Spider troop's Big Foot! Big Foot to Headquarters! We've engaged the enemy and request backup!" said the pilot who was starting to get desperate,

(Big Foot leaped into the air one more time, and shooting at D.M furiously with bullets,  
landing, and firing the rest of his missiles at the hedgehog. No score as He leaped up  
and attacked Big Foot. The pilot was amazed as Big Foot collapsed onto the ground).

"WHAT?! For just ONE DIGIMON?!" yelled the pilot

"Hey guy! Take care!" said Darkmagicianmon triumphantly,

(D.M took a huge breath and looked at the fallen Big Foot, thinking if he should pull the pilot out and ask him some question of why the GUN was after him when he saw something standing on top of the giant robot...)

"What the---? Darkmagicianmon said confused,

(There was Ross, holding the green Life Aura in the sky. He never noticed Darkmagicianmon below watching him).

"Its all starts with this... A treasure containing the ultimate power!" said Ross

"That's a... Life Aura!" yelled Darkmagicianmon

(Ross looked down to see Darkmagicianmon, walking towards him).

"Now I see what's going on! The military has mistaken me for the likes of YOU! So, where  
do you think your going with that Orb?

(Darkmagicianmon started to rush towards Ross).

"Say something, you fake digimon!!! (Of course that is because D.M does not know that Ross is a pokemon)

(Ross tossed the orb into the air and grabbed it).

"Chaos Control!!!!!!" Ross yelled

(A bright light and Ross disappeared. Time became slower for Ross as he saw Darkmagicianmon running a lot slower. The purple haired pokemorph passed the blue haired Digimon and landed on a building. When time came back to normal, Darkmagicianmon turned around to see Ross).

"Wow! He's fast! Hey, it's not his speed! He must be using the Life Aura to warp!" said D.M

"My name is Ross! I'm the world's ultimate pokemorph. There's no time for games! Farewell!" said Ross

(Ross used the green orb to warp once again and disappear from Darkmagicianmon's sight. D.M covered his eyes from the bright light).

"Ross... what is he?" D.M asked quietly to himself

(When D.M uncovered his eyes, he see's many GUN military guards, men and robots surrounding him).

"Stay where you are! Put your hands in the air!" ordered the captain

"What?! Not again...!" groaned Darkmagicianmon,

Meanwhile Nearby while the Military was arresting Darkmagicianmon, in the shadows is a figure which was clearly female,

"Oh Sempai what have you got yourself into?" said the Figure before vanishing.


	8. The dark meeting

The Dark Meeting

Inside the Pyramid

We find ourselves inside Drake's secret base, where we find non other than our beautiful treasure hunter Juliet,

(Talking to a talkie) "This is Juliet I have Located Drake's base and will proceed to enter it now" said Juliet, and with that she shut off the talkie, and she saw 3 keyholes on the door,

"Great and me without a Keyblade" said Juliet

"(Sighs) I hate to say it but looks like I gotta find these keys first" said Juliet, and so she began, she first saw one being guarded by some dark warrior's but they were no match for her kicks, after that she had to hide constantly from the beetle shaped guard robot, but was able to find one hidden in a secret compartment and finally for some reason one was buried underground but she was able to find all of them and with them she entered the deeper regions of Drake's base, after reaching the same room drake was when he watched Ross's robbery,

"(Gasps) it's a space transporter, the destination is set to…. ARK, wasn't that place shut down 50 years ago, what in the world is he doing up their anyway? Doesn't matter it's my mission to find out what he's up to!" said Juliet, and with that she activated the device and teleported to space colony ARK.

(Meanwhile in the ARK)

Drake was already in the ARK,

"So this is space colony ARK, I have to locate the central control room that Ross mentioned before he left," said Drake, and he began entering the Dark, abandoned hallways of space colony ARK as he went deeper and deeper to the ARK control room he went he was continuously attacked by the guard robots, but he easily blew them away with his power, finally he made it, and waiting their was Ross…

"I have been waiting for you Darkstar" said Ross, now gesturing to the structure behind him,

"Now I will show the GLORIUS achievement oh what the worlds leading scientist professor Wormtail has created!!" suddenly the console sprung to life,

"The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind non many people know that the ARK contained a top secret research facility where weapons of mass destruction were created (Gestures again to the structure this is one of them a weapon capable of destroying planets codenamed ECLIPSLE cannon!!" said Ross,

"Destroying an entire planet was this Wormtail's legacy?" asked Drake,

"Unfortunately it has been inactive for some time now,(Ross throws the green Life Aura into the machine) to reactivate it,(Suddenly the machine gets a very powerful burst of energy) larges amounts of energy are necessary!" said Ross,

"Oh so that why you stole the Life Aura?" asked Drake, getting the idea now,

"EXACTLY to reactivate the cannon we need the SEVEN Life Auras, once you have that then you have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please, and then the world could be yours!" said Ross, (Suddenly Drake let loose a very EVIL laugh)

"Sound's like a plan I like the way you think Ross! I will get the Life Auras, use the machine to dominate the world and build a legacy of my own!!" said Drake,

"Do you really think it will be that easy boys?" a voice said, (Ross immediately looks up to find Juliet like a bat hanging upside down on the Roof she jumps down and lands safely on the platform)

"I've got a great idea how about making a deal?" asked Juliet,

"A Deal?" said Drake,

"When you grabbed that HUGE Orb you said something about a reaction, a reaction that it may have with the Master Aura, now if you just let me borrow that radar I may be able to help you! What do you think?" said Juliet,

"If I do what's in it for me?" said Drake, (suddenly Juliet pulls out the Blue Life Aura)

"I have an idea where the other Auras are, I may not look it, but do you know I am a treasure hunter who specialises in all kinds of treasure!"

(Drake starts to ponder the pros and cons of this; he notices a nod from Ross telling him to accept)

"Very well!" said Drake,

"Ok then it's a deal! I don't think we have been introduced I am Juliet Gamer but you can call me Juliet" said Juliet a hidden smile on her face as she and Drake handed the Silver and Blue Life Auras to Ross, who put's them into the machine,

"So where can we find the others" asked Drake,

"Well my sources have told me that three of them are on Prison Island" Causing Sweatdrops to appear on Drake's and surprisingly Ross's heads,

"Oh well that's just great!" said Drake,

"Ok we will head their tomorrow but for now we must rest" said Drake as he left the control room followed by Juliet,

"Soon Alyssa soon" said Ross Quietly before following Drake and Juliet to the Beds"


	9. The Attack Gantz to the rescue

**The Attack****, Gantz to the Rescue**

11. 13 Am. Prison Island: Coastline.

(Drake, Ross and Juliet stood in the midst of the island to make sure there weren't any guards. They had a good view of the GUN military base. Drake grumbled).

"Having to come back isn't my idea of a vacation!! How can you be sure your intelligence  
reports are correct? Why would the Life Auras be here on the island? Are you absolutely sure?" asked Drake

"Well... Believe what you want to believe." Said Juliet

(Drake sighed and brought out a small timer).

"Humph... Very well! Very well...let's discuss how we are going to do this. I will go in  
first and distract the military troops, allowing you to sneak in the base without being detected. Then, Ross will enter the armory, where he will set the timer on these dynamite packs. Once that is in place, we will blow up the whole island and get away before anyone has a chance to know what hit them. Meanwhile, you have to sneak into the cargo area and grab the Life Auras. That's a challenge for such a worthy treasure hunter such as yourself, eh bat girl?" said Drake

(Juliet's reaction was the thumbs up and a wink. Drake looked at his watch).

"We only have 30 minutes to pull this mission off, and we only get one try, so DON'T  
fail me!" ordered Drake

(Drake started to walk away towards the base. Ross and Juliet nod to each other and went on their missions. Later, outside the main base, Drake blasted away the robot guards and radars. Since the GUN army is supposed to be strong, how come they are being beaten by Drake so easily? Once Drake has done his small task, Ross and Juliet joined up with the madman).

"Ha! And this is supposed to be a strong army? Give me a break! Okay, everyone ready?  
Ross, Juliet, on with the show!" (Forgive me for this part D.M)

(Ross didn't even take one step as a young silver haired girl wearing phoenix shaped armor grabbed him from behind and start hugging tightly! Ross's eyes widen. The silver haired girl was... Hikari Ino).

"Oh Sempai! I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you made it!" said Hikari

Suddenly behind her was another young girl, Strawberry blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, silver glasses, a pink sleeveless, and turtle-neck shirt with a bubble in the middle, a pink skirt with blue cuprise, brown belt with a bubble buckle, white socks, and white shoes with pink laces. This is Erinbubble92,

"Uh Hikari that's not Darkmagicianmon" said Erin

(Hikari, feeling the tension from Ross, slowly let go and backed away a few inches. Ross turned around to face Hikari, whom squealed at Ross).

"You're not Sempai! Who are you?" asked Hikari

(Drake also turned around to face The girls).

"I'M the one who should be asking that!" said Drake

"Drake Darkstar!" shouted Hikari

"RUN!!!!" yelled Erin

(The two girls whirled around and started running. Drake shook his fist at them).

"ARRRGH! Hikari, your timing is impeccable!"

(Drake turned around to Ross and Juliet, putting his goggles on).

"Leave this to me; I'll take care of it. You two, GO! (He now had backed Hikari and Erin up to the edge of the ship) Give up, Girls!!"

(Meanwhile)

11.56am.Prision Island: Nearby Airspace

We see a green colored plane called the _wings_ _of fantasy_ heading for the island; piloting is non other than Gantz gun,

"There is no mistake about it this must be the island, it's a secret military base that is reinforced and super strong! It's called Prison Island. I found the news about it on Satellite TV. I still can't believe that Darkmagicianmon destroyed the military buildings,  
OR rob the bank! Wait for me, okay D.M? I'm on my way!"

(Suddenly he notices something down below)

"WHAT!? Its Erin and Hikari and DRAKE!! What in the world are those girls doing here!? Doesn't matter I gotta help them, WINGS OF FANTASY TRANSFORM!" said Gantz gun suddenly the plane transformed into a mech and Gantz landed right between Drake and the Girls,

"Gantz!?" said Erin and Hikari,

"Stay back girls!" said Gantz as he prepared for battle,

"Hahahaha!!! You're just in time! You won't be able to beat me!" said Drake, and they began their battle, surprisingly Gantz and his Mech where surviving against Drake's powers, Drake just could not get a clear shot at Gantz, (He looks at his watch)

"We'll finish this later!" shouted Drake as he retreated, causing Gantz to sigh in relief, Hikari and Erin now approach him

"Wow Gantz you did, but what are you doing on this island?" asked Erin, Gantz turned to them and surprisingly glared at them,

"I'M the one who should be asking THAT question. Don't you know it's dangerous here?" asked Gantz,

"I know but I am here to rescue Sempai!" said Hikari, Gantz turned his attention to Erin silently asking the same question,

"Hey she dragged me here" said Erin,

"(sighs) AGAIN!?" said Gantz,

"Hurry I know that Drake is up to no good again" said Hikari,

"Ok you two stay here I'll be right back" said Gantz as he drove his Mech into the base,

"Don't leave without me I want to help Sempai too!" said Hikari while dragging Erin in as well, Later, they all walked through the dusty corridors and stood near a vent. Gantz took out a small card and handed it to Hikari).

"Here is the plan! Hikari you and Erin will go through the vent and use it to try and find where Darkmagicianmon is being held! After that, use this card to free him!" said Gantz,

"Well what about you?" asked Hikari?

"I will distract the Guards for ya" said Gantz,

"Good plan!" said Erin

"Good luck!" said all three of them as Hikari and Erin squeezed into the vents while Gantz piloted his Mech further into the base,

(Meanwhile in the cargo area)

Juliet stood on top of a box and surveyed her surrounding,

"This will be too easy for me!" said Juliet

(Ross radioed in).

"(Radio) I'm in position, Darkstar. Tell me when." Said Ross

"(Radio) There's been an unexpected delay on my end. There's no more time to waste. Set the timer for 15 minutes! Let's GO, Juliet!" said Drake

"5 minutes should be plenty of time! Here I go!" said Juliet

"(Radio) Juliet, find the Life Auras before the military finds you!" ordered Drake

"Yes, sir (!)" said Juliet sarcastically

(Using the radar Drake gave her in the last chapter, the white bat walked along beside the walls of many safes. The small device beeped. Juliet walked up to a safe beside her and tried to open it. A minute passed away and Juliet opened the safe and took a red Life Aura out).

"Perfect!" cheered Juliet

"(Radio) Juliet! Hurry up! The island is set to explode!" ordered Drake

"Only two more!" said Juliet

(Juliet looked at her radar again and saw it was on another floor of safes. When she arrived up there, she tried to open another safe. When it finally opened up, Juliet took out a purple Life Aura. She checked her watch; it took her another minute to find it).

"(Radio) what are you doing? Get GOING! Bring me the Life Auras NOW!" said Drake

"Two down, one to go!" said Juliet

(Juliet checked her radar and saw that the final Aura was hidden in another row of safes. When she finally opened one that had the emerald in it, she knew that there's only 2 minutes to go).

"(Radio) what in the world are you DOING? You took LONGER than you were supposed to!" said Drake,

"Hold your Horses! I found all 3 Life Auras!" said Juliet

(Indeed, Juliet took out a light blue Life Aura. Suddenly, alarms went out! When Juliet landed on ground floor, she saw a military guard robot nearby, blocking the exit).

"I can't believe I came this far, just to fail..." said Juliet  
"This is R-1/A Flying Dog to Headquarters. Intruder found entering Security Hall. Preparing to attack! Said the Pilot  
"Copy that." Said the Commander

(Unlike Ross or Darkmagicianmon, who merely played their fights by ear, Juliet KNEW the attack patterns of these guard bot series? As the bot leaped into the air and started strifing her, she leaped onto a wall and clung there as the bot passed. She glided across the floor as the bot landed, shooting missiles at her. She flew toward the robot, and drill dived into the bot. Angry, the pilot powered up its laser and started blasting at her, but missed. He strifed her again, and fired another round of missiles. No dice as Juliet drill dived the bot again. Two more times this happened, and the pilot was becoming impatient with his no-hit fires. He was NOT going to fail like Hot Shot and Big Foot).

"This is Flying Dog to Headquarters. We're taking heavy damage. Close the Security Hall!" radioed the Pilot

(He knew that if Flying Dog went down, at least this thief won't get away. He powered up the laser and started shooting at her like no tomorrow. Juliet pulled one last drill dive on him, and Flying Dog stopped, taking too much damage and fell to the ground).

"This can't be possible! The Flying Dog CAN'T be destroyed!" said the Pilot

(The pilot pressed a button and eject from the Mecha suit).

"Not bad, huh? I'm pretty strong alright!" said Juliet happy about her victory.

(Meanwhile in a jail cell)

(Darkmagicianmon was pacing back and forth, stretching, and keeping energetic. He whirled, hearing a clanging and Hikari and Erin popped out of the vent).

"Huh? Hime? Erin?" said D.M

"Shh keep your voice down! Don't worry sempai Hikari Ino is here to bust you out!" said Hikari,

"Hold on how did you two get here?" asked D.M,

"Well if ya gotta know we caught a ride with Gantz" said Erin,

"Gantz got you in here?" said D.M

"Yep" said Erin,

(Amy waved the card around and smiled).

"Are you SURE you don't need my help? It looks like you could USE it..." said Hikari while smiling

(Darkmagicianmon shook his head and did some lunges, stretching his legs and arms).

"The reason I'm IN here is because of that FAKE Digimon!" said D.M angry about that guy,

(Hikari knew who Darkmagicianmon meant... Ross).

"You mean...that purple haired boy?" asked Hikari

(After hearing this, D.M ran over to the bars).

"Did you see him?! Where is he now?" asked D.M

"If I tell ya, will you marry me?" asked Hikari

"Oh, HIKARI!" said Erin

"Not yet!" said D.M

"I thought I had you this time! Right, Erin?"

"Come on, get D.M outta there!" said Erin

"All right, all right!" said Hikari

(Hikari walked over a scanner and slid the security card through it, opening the cell).

"That purple haired boy came here with Drake Darkstar!" said Hikari

"So Drake's behind this, huh?" asked Drake

"Yeah. Luckily, Gantz was there to save our butt's from Drake!" said Erin

(Darkmagicianmon smiled as he walked out and away from the cell. Hikari and Erin peeked into the cell and saw all sorts of calculations and formulas written on the wall).

"What's with all the writing on the wall anyway? Did you write that?" asked Hikari

(When Hikari and Erin turned around, D.M was GONE! Hikari groaned and started to run with Erin behind her).

"Wait for me, Sempai! He's such a so STUBBORN sometimes..." said Hikari

"Reminds me of YOU!" said Erin

"Ha, ha (!)" said Hikari sarcastically as they left the area too.


	10. Darkmagicianmon vs Ross

**The pokemorph vs. the digimon**

**The heart of Ross**

(Meanwhile, Ross was trekking across the island to meet up with Drake when his radio  
beeped and Juliet's voice came in).

"This is Juliet. I got a small problem... I can't believe I'm trapped in this locked safe  
with the Life Auras! I guess I'm not able to call myself a treasure hunter anymore..." Juliet said sadly,

(Ross's watch beeped. Only 10 minutes left... Ross laughed... He was about to leave all this when he remembered what happened to Alyssa, he thought of Juliet, going to die with the island! He growled and shook his fist).

"Ah, shoot! Troublemaker!" shouted Ross

(He turned around, making his way back to the base... Ross ran through a huge jungle. He landed on some fallen trunks, grinding his way. His air shoes were helping him go faster. Along the way, Ross thought up some interesting questions of Juliet... What was she? Where did she come from? What was her mission before joining up with him and Drake? His questions turned into attacks as he saw some GUN jungle robot patrols starting to shoot right at him. The young pokemorph jumped and attacked the robots with ease and continued on his way... At the base, Darkmagicianmon was rushing through Metal Harbor).

"Ya never gonna catch this digimon for the third time!"

(Darkmagicianmon ran over to a big missile and grabbed hold of it. It rocketed into the air. D.M thought there was a glitch in the GUN military program and the missile was set to blow up in space. When it was high enough, Darkmagicianmon let go of the rocket and landed in some trees. When he jumped to the ground, the blue digimon smiled).

"Whew! So far, so good..." said D.M

(He turned around to see a familiar shape... Ross. The pokemorph noticed D.M as well  
and grumbled).

"Hey, that's..." said D.M

"That blue digimon again, of ALL places!" said Ross

"I found you, Faker!" said D.M

"FAKER? I think YOU'RE the fake one around here! YOU'RE comparing yourself to ME?  
Hah! You're not even good enough to BE my fake!" said Ross

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!" yelled D.M

(As Darkmagicianmon yelled, Ross leaped from the tree branch and landed near Darkmagicianmon). D.M yelled as Ross leaped from the tree branch.

"There's no time to play games! You won't even get the chance!" said Ross

(D.M leaped up and tried a Dark magic attack. Ross anticipated that move and did a shadow ball to block D.M. When Ross landed on his feet, D.M quickly used a Dark magic attack).

"UGH! (Leapt to his feet) I'm the COOLEST!" yelled Ross

(Ross used shadow ball on D.M then hit another one on Darkmagicianmon).

"Oof! (Gets up and close his eyes) Right, that its!  
"What's the matter, faker? In pain? Hahaha!!  
"Magical Wind!!!!!!!" yelled D.M

(A great deal of whirling energy struck Ross. Ross was surprised as he got up. He was mad now. He closed his eyes and shouted the same time).

"That's it!" yelled Ross

"Uh oh..." said D.M

"HYPER BEAM!!!!" yelled Ross

(A beam of energy struck D.M from above. As he got up, he knew he was low on energy. D.M remembered how he lost Ross earlier. He smiled, it was worth a shot. D.M threw his fist into the air once again and shouted).

"Time Stop!!!" yelled Darkmagicianmon

(D.M disappeared, making Ross surprised again).

"What?!?!" yelled Ross

(When, Darkmagicianmon re-appeared, he was standing in front of Ross. The blue haired digimon punched the purple haired pokemorph, making him fall down).

"Uuuuugh...not bad...for an imposter..." said Ross weakly

"DO you know who I AM?!" yelled D.M

(Ross got up, ready to face Darkmagicianmon again when his radio beeped in).

"(Radio) Ross! What are you doing?! Hurry up and get back here before the island blows up with you ON it! Yelled Drake

(Darkmagicianmon, amazed from what Drake said, shouted out loud).

"Blows up?!" yelled D.M

(Ross, giving Darkmagicianmon a quick glance, jumped back and ran faster than a scared rabbit. D.M looked from one direction to another. He had to make a quick choice... To find his friends before the island blows up or chase Ross and beat him to a pulp! His mind made up...)

"I gotta find Gantz, Hime and Erin and get outta here... FAST!

(D.M started to run from the jungle to a forest! He ran and ran till he stepped upon some metal. He knows that he's back at the base. Then, he spotted his 3 friends... Meanwhile, Ross rushed towards where Juliet is. He broke into the safe and grabbed the young girl, who was holding the 3 Life Auras. He checked his watch, only 10 seconds to go!)

"We'll never make it!" shouted Juliet

"Yes, we will! Chaos Control!!!!!!" yelled Ross

(Darkmagicianmon, Gantz, Hikari and Erin were able to get off the island in time... When the timer reached 0... BOOM!!!! The island with the forest and the GUN military base exploded! Causing a shockwave that passed through the waves... For Darkmagicianmon and his friends, they headed back to Capital City to regroup... Oh, yeah, Gantz was still in his Mech Wings of Fantasy... Drake, Ross and Juliet got off the island as well, along with the 3 Life Auras...)


	11. The Hunt and the rise of the Empire

**The Hunt continues and the Rise of Drakes Empire**

**And team Hero come back**

17.30pm. in a mountainous region.

Where we see our Airheaded ninja treasure hunter Airnaruto but even he was freaked out a little by this place some of the mountains had pumpkin looking rock formations

"This place sure feels haunted. I just hope I don't run into any Ghost-type Pokemon like  
Haunter or Gengar." Said Airnaruto, "There's no time to lose. I HAVE to hurry and find the Master Aura..."

Airnaruto landed on one of the bigger mountains,

"What's this area called? (Reads a sign) Church Mountain. Hmm... That could explains why there are graveyards here..." said Airnaruto (Closing his eyes he sensed a shard nearby) "Looks like I found a piece" (He headed to a gravestone pushed it over and underneath it was a piece of the Master Aura,

"Well that's one piece, now to find the others" said Airnaruto, (with that Airnaruto jumped over to the other mountain, which was covered in pumpkins

"Now this place is called (Reads sign) Pumpkin Mountain, Heh no kidding", (He than notices a shard nearby a pumpkin, just when he is about to touch it,

"BOOO!!!!! Hahahaha" a voice said, scaring the life outta Airnaruto, until he saw it was only a haunter holding a piece of the Master Aura before giving it to him,

"Hmm I guess getting help from pokemon isn't so bad" said Airnaruto, pocketing the piece of the Master Aura before heading to the last place,

"So this place is (Reads a sign) Ghost Train Mountain, (suddenly he hears a train whistle and he sees down below a halted train and on it's back was the last piece) their you are", after Airnaruto, collected all the pieces,

"Man that was too easy" said Airnaruto as he left the Mountains,

(Meanwhile on ARK)

(It was another memory of Ross's... He and Alyssa stood beside a giant window of the medical room, watching the planet Earth slowly turning...)

"Ross, what do you think its like on Earth?" asked Alyssa

"The professor said that his life's work was dedicated to all of those who lived down there. He once told that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science." Said Ross

"Ross..." said Alyssa

"Alyssa, I just don't know anything anymore...I often wonder why I was created. What my purpose is for being here... Maybe if I go down there I...I will find the answers...maybe...Alyssa... "Said Ross sadly,

(The scene slowly changed to where Alyssa and Ross once stood. Instead... Ross was looking down at the planet while Juliet called, interrupting Ross's thoughts...)

"Why so melancholy? That was so unexpected, so unlike you, Ross, to come and rescue me... But your ability to use the Chaos Control certainly comes in handy!" said Juliet

"Humph. You know, I didn't come to save you. I came back for the Life Auras." Said Ross

"Yeah yeah, but that's not the whole story, is it?" said Juliet

(Their conversation finished when Drake entered the room, clearing his throat).

"Everything is ready to go!" said Drake

"Are you SURE? We only have 6 of the 7 Life Auras you know!" said Juliet

"It's more than enough for the demonstration!" said Ross

(Ross walked past Drake and stood at the door, open his arm to show them to the door).

"So let's get the show on the road!" Ross said

"I like your style, Ross! Ha-ha! I know the perfect target to show these free citizens  
what power the Eclipse Cannon has! Hahaha!!!" said Drake

Day X. 18.00pm.

(All television signals and satellite transmissions were interrupted. Those in Capital City  
looked up as a large TV on a building flickered on, revealing mad doctor, Drake!)

"Citizens of Earth! Lend me your ears, and listen VERY carefully. My name is Drake Darkstar, the world's GREATEST Darkside, and soon to be the world's greatest RULER. Now witness the beginning of the greatest empire of all time! Hahaha..." said Drake

(All eyes all over the world turned to the sky, as out in space, what seemed to be a small meteor burst apart, revealing the face of a person with a long mustache. The needle nose opened up, revealing a blue light. It fired a blue beam, which could clearly be seen from the surface, and it struck the moon. Half the side heated up, and blew apart, leaving only half the moon. People started shrieking in shock, as on the TV screens, a counter started counting down. 23:58:39. was this the end of Earth? While the clock was counting down... the evil laughter of Drake's echoed throughout the city...)

(Meanwhile Darkmagicianmon, Gantz, Hikari and Erin, None of them could speak after seeing what Drake has done to the moon. Hikari was the first one to speak).

"Look! Half of the moon is GONE?" said Hikari  
"Drake! Oh, that creep NEVER gives up!" sad Darkmagicianmon  
"But how did he managed to harness all that energy?" asked Gantz

(None of them spoke till Darkmagicianmon clicked his fingers).

"It's got to be the Life Auras... Yeah! THAT'S the reason they were looking for them!" said D.M

(Then Gantz pulled out form a compartment from his Mech the Golden Life Aura, shocking D.M, Hikari and Erin)

"GANTZ!?" all three of them yelled,

"The Life Auras are like magnets. They have the power to attract each other. I can use  
that to find where Drake is!" said Gantz,

(Suddenly GUN police cars appeared and headed for them)

"The Four of you freeze put your hands in the air and get on the ground!" yelled the guy in charge of those forces,

"Gantz I'll take care of the police you find a way outta here find Drake!" said D.M,

"Got it" Gantz said while climbing back into his Mech,

"The FOUR of us that means the TWO of us Erin, HEY WAIT!!" said Hikari as she and Erin went after Gantz.


	12. The mission begins

**The Escape and the Mine search**** and the hunt for Gantz begins**

(The plan was that Darkmagicianmon would lead the police away. Gantz, in his Mech Wings of fantasy, robot mode, took Hikari and Erin and started to escape. They will meet up with D.M at the location on the other side of the town. The only way for Gantz,  
Hikari and Erin to join up with D.M is to cross over the Golden Gate Bridge. The GUN Police used the military robots that Gantz keeps blasting them away).

"Won't these creeps just give up?" said Hikari,

"Guess not Hikari" said Erin,

"I wonder what will happen next?" asked Gantz

(When they arrived at the Golden Gate Bridge, everything was quiet... not a sound except for the metallic stepping sound from Gantz's walking robot).

"Why isn't anyone here?" asked Gantz,

"This place is under construction, Gantz" said Erin,

"Do you think it is safe?" asked Hikari,

"I think so" said Gantz,

(Except, Gantz only spoke too soon... The entire bridge started to shake...)

"Earthquake!!!" yelled Hikari,

"Oh no!! It started as a tremble, but then the entire bridge started shaking!" said Erin

"Hang on, you guys! I'm gonna get us off this bridge!" yelled Gantz

(Gantz drove his walking Wings of fantasy as fast he could... As soon as they got off, they waited until it was over… and headed for the hiding spot.)

(Then, a shot ran out and they turned around to see more GUN military robots. Gantz quickly used his weapons to shoot them away. Once they were gone, Gantz only shouted...)

"Hide for cover!!!"

"No need to tell us! We're on our way!!!" yelled Hikari

(They all headed to their hiding place... The GUN Police cars zoomed by their hiding place and went out of Capital City, thinking they left the town... Safe at last...)

20.21pm. in a Mountainous Region.

(Airnaruto walked around confused. He was were in a mine filled with water).

"Hmm...I didn't expect the inside of the mines to be like this...this is  
gonna be tougher than I thought..." said Airnaruto, and he began, first he saw a switch labeled 2 on it when he pressed it causing the water level to drop, revealing a piece of the Master Aura,

"Hey theirs a piece" said Airnaruto, picking it up,

"Looks like those switches raise or lowers the water level" said Airnaruto, and he continued his search he went up to the highest level where he found another switch this time level 3 and nearby it was another piece,

"Man this is too easy" said Airnaruto; while he continued his search suddenly he saw something it was a necklace with an air tank attached,

"Hmm what's this?" said Airnaruto, "looks like an air breather", (he then notices a small green item glistening in a very long hallway filled with water),

"Looks like I found you at the right time" he said and so putting the Air necklace on, Airnaruto (kinda funny don't ya think they both have Air in their names) dives into the water and easily gets the final piece in the Mines,

"Ok now its time for me to get outta here!" said Airnaruto and he just now notices a manhole cover above him,

(Meanwhile 09.03am. Capital City.)

(Hidden in an alleyway, the Author fighters, which right now are just Erin, Hikari and Gantz, were waiting for Darkmagicianmon to call in. Gantz, still in his Mech Wings of Fantasy, has changed the Mech to car mode. They all stood to attention when Darkmagicianmon finally radioed in...)

"(Radio) Sheesh! There always seems to be a lot of police around when you DON'T need them! Gantz, any news yet?" asked D.M,

"For some reason, I'm not getting a signal from the 6 remaining Life Auras. Maybe Drake took the Orbs into outer space!" said Gantz

"Outer space?" asked Hikari,

(A banging was heard coming from the manhole cover. Everyone backed up, expecting the police to pop out from there at any moment. The cover slid off, and a familiar face popped out).

"Airnaruto!?" said Hikari, surprised to see the ninja,

"Hey guys long time no see! I guess I got lost in the mines, looking for the Master Aura piece, was tougher than I thought it would be, where we are anyway?" asked Airnaruto (Erin ran over, and started pulling Airnaruto out of the sewer. She was getting out the way he came in!)

"Hey where ya going!?" asked Airnaruto to Hikari,

"Move aside Airnaruto!" said Erin,

"(On the radio) Hey D.M I managed to locate the transcripts between Drake and the President in the government computers, I am just heading to the president of Central cities limo right now! If we trace that call we can find Drake!" said Gantz,

"(On the radio) Ok let's meet up their Gantz" said Darkmagicianmon, (Then Gantz turned off his radio started his mech WOF (Wings of fantasy) car engines and drove off after the president, nearly running over Airnaruto in the process,

"Hey watch it Gantz!" yelled Airnaruto,

"Hey wait for me Gantz!" yelled Hikari,

"Too late" said Erin,

(Inside the limo, the president sat at the back seat while his secretary read an e-mail on her  
laptop... It was really troublesome...)

"Mr. President, reports show that since the incident three hours ago, the country is in  
turmoil. Our financial communities are impacted, and our satellite communications are down. An  
emergency meeting has been called. Mr. President, this is a national crisis." Said the secretary

(The president only sighed and looked up towards the video screen).

"Spare me the details. Exactly just what is it that you want...Drake Darkstar?

(On the screen was... Drake!)

"Hahahaha. Well, let's just get down to business then, shall we, Mr. President? I won't bore you with all the details since you are a very busy man. Mr. President, my demands are quite simple. Surrender to the Darkness Empire and make no attempts to resist. OTHERWISE..." said Drake

"Otherwise...?" asked the president

"Otherwise, your country will cease to exist! You have 24 hours to give me your answer-"Drake said

"NO WAY!" yelled a voice interrupting Drake

"What the-?!" said the president

(The president looked outside and saw Darkmagicianmon running alongside him. The purple armored digimon smiled at the important man and jumped through the sunroof... The WOF car was alongside the black car with the autopilot driving it. Gantz jumped into the limo to join D.M).

"Darkmagicianmon! YOU" said Drake,

"Darkness Empire! Yeah, RIGHT!" said D.M interrupting Drake again

"What the heck's going on there?!" asked the President

(Gantz ran over to the console, and grabbed the disk from it, disconnecting the video link).

"Oh no! What'd you DO?!" asked the President

"Don't worry, Mr. President, everything's under control! Just leave it to us! Got it, Gantz?" said D.M

(Gantz held the disk up and smiled).

"I got it! He's transmitting from the space colony ARK!" said Gantz

"Okay! Let's MOVE IT!" ordered D.M

(Darkmagicianmon leapt out of the limo, Gantz followed).

"Wait up, D.M!" yelled Gantz

"Hey you-WAIT!!!!!" yelled the President

"Mr. President, we're receiving an incoming signal from our agent." Said the Secretary

ARK.

(Drake was really mad after seeing Darkmagicianmon again. Juliet came into the room where Drake and Ross were. After seeing Drake throwing his fit, she couldn't help it but giggle a little).

"Why are you SO upset? Well THAT was really impressive (!) You've managed to create havoc on the WHOLE planet! Does this now mean we CONTROL the planet and can do as we CHOOSE?" she asked,

"At this rate, the cannon will take too much time to charge up. If you want to unleash its full potential, you'll need ALL 7 Life Auras." said Ross

(Drake turned around to Juliet, angry).

"Where in the WORLD have YOU been!?" he asked,

"(Looks over to Ross) something happen?" she asked,

"Our threats fell on deaf ears." Ross said

(Juliet looked back at Drake and sighed).

"Look at you! Throwing a tantrum like a little kid! How TOTALLY embarrassing!"

"Don't forget YOUR end of the bargain, BAT GIRL! What about that last Life Aura? We  
had a DEAL, RIGHT? So where is my Aura?

(Juliet took out a newspaper clip and handed it to Drake).

"Here you go! I found THIS!"

"Why didn't you show me this BEFORE? (Reading it) 'Toon Town saved from a life-threatening Heartless Attack. The city has awarded its famed prize to the boy who saved Toon Town. Gantz gun von drake was given the Life Aura as a testament for his heroic deed at a ceremony held in City Hall!' Harrumph! This makes things a WHOLE lot easier. Hurry, go back to Earth and find them fast! I WANT that Life Aura!

"(Looked at Ross) did you get that?" she asked,

"Soon enough...Alyssa..." Ross said

(Drake and Ross left. Juliet looked at Ross strangely and shook her head. She took out her walkie-talkie and spoke to it).

"This is Juliet, reporting. Currently, I have not been able to confirm that Ross is the Ultimate pokemorph or not. I will continue my research on Project: Deoxys, and have a follow up report shortly... Just a reminder: Don't forget about my jewels..." Juliet said, she turned off her radio and gave off a very wily grin.


	13. Airnaruto the GHOSTBUSTER!

**The Hunt for Gantz, infiltrate into Drake's Base****, and Airnaruto the Ghostbuster!!**

12.10pm. near the Capital City.

(On Route 280, Juliet drove down the road in her car (Don't ask me how a 15 year old got a license), looking between the road and a console on the dashboard).

"I'm picking up a signal from the last Life Aura. Author Fighters, wait for me!

(She put the pedal to the medal and raced down the route in order to find Gantz... She ignored the road construction signs. She looked down at her console).

"I must be getting closer..." said Juliet as she saw the reading getting stronger

(A honk from a semi brought her attention back to the road as she swerved back to her side of the road before the semi hit her. She suddenly realized she was heading for a gap in the wall...she could fall into the ocean! She quickly jerked to the left, nearly bumping into a car that was riding the same lane as her).

"HEY LADY! Go back and learn how to drive!" yelled the Driver

(Juliet sighed and continued into a tunnel. She was quite till Drake radioed in…)

"(Radio) Juliet, did you find Gantz?" asked Drake

"Wait a minute! Be quiet! Just leave it to me!" said Juliet

(She sighed as she put her radio away... Working with Drake is going to be tougher than she thought she would be... Then, she heard a distant roar. She looked up and saw the WOF in plane mode...)

"I found ya, Kid!" said Juliet happy to find them

(In the plane, Hikari looked down and saw Juliet's car).

"Boy, I'm glad we're not on the road right now. There's some maniac woman down there swerving all over the road." Said Hikari,

"Yer right about that, Hikari!" said Erin

(At Sky Rail area that was use to be Pumpkin Hill, Ross stood on top of a hill and waited for Juliet's call).

"(Radio) Ross, they're in that green plane! Spotted at 11 o'clock!" said Juliet

"Copy that. I'm in pursuit." Said Ross

(Ross landed on a metal rail that was stuck in the side of the hill. He grinded along to try  
and catch up with the WOF. When he was on ground, he used his air-blades to continue...  
Grinding, air-blading, grinding, air-blading, it won't stop! Ross finally caught up with the WOF... In the plane, Gantz was making arrangements).

"I'm following Darkmagicianmon's location where Drake's base is… Airnaruto saw where Drake went into his base some days ago so; it'll make our job easier." Said Gantz,

"That's good news." Said Hikari

"Darkmagicianmon regrouped with Airnaruto and we're now gonna regroup with THEM in order to stop Drake's plan to destroy the planet!" said Gantz

"You always have to be dramatic, don't ya?" Erin said

(Hikari sighed and looked down, spotting Ross. She screamed...)

"Hikari! What's wrong?" asked Erin

"There! There's Ross!" said Hikari

"Uh oh... They must have found out I have the last Life Aura!" said Gantz

"This is bad!" said Erin

"Don't worry; he won't be able to catch up with us... Look..." said Gantz 

(Ross ran out of ground and stopped near the cliff. He watched as the WOF flew away. Erin and Hikari waved at Ross).

"Bye, bye, Ross." Taunted Erin

"We'll miss ya!" taunted Hikari

(Ross watched as the plane flew away and into a speck... Ross took his radio out and called Drake straight away).

"Drake, they're heading directly toward us. What should we do?" Ross asked

"Just sit tight! I've got them on radar. There's NO way they can get away. I don't know  
what they are planning, but I'll be sure to give them a warm welcome..." said Drake very evil like.

13.02pm Desert Area.

(Gantz landed the WOF and changed it into robot mode. Erin and Hikari got out and walked beside the  
robot walker. They met up with Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto. They had a good view of the pyramid).

"Boy, that was close." Said Gantz

"Why?" asked D.M

"That boy, Ross, was after us!" said Erin

"They must have known you have the last Life Aura!" Hikari told Gantz,

"Well, we gotta protect the last Aura otherwise we're in BIG trouble!" said D.M

(Darkmagicianmon looked towards the pyramid then, looked over to Airnaruto and pointed to the pyramid).

"Are you sure that's Drake's base?" asked Darkmagicianmon

"I saw Drake go inside the pyramid. And more importantly, I saw that bat-girl go inside  
with him as well. (Looked over at Hikari) You saw them too, right?" Airnaruto asked

"Well, yeah!" said Hikari,

(D.M sighed and looked back at the pyramid with Airnaruto at his side).

"Should be able to get into outer space from there. I don't know what this space colony is  
all about, but I'll find and destroy that cannon, and then kick their imperial butts!" said D.M

"Alright Boss!" said Airnaruto

(Gantz placed a disc into his console and drove the robot near Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto).

"I'll go and find the entrance to that base!" said Gantz

(Gantz went through obstacles of robots. Gantz drove the WOF robot mode and fired lasers at the robots. At the night when Drake returned to his base after freeing Ross from his sleep, Drake left some GUN robots as they were too far away to blast. Now, the robots that Gantz blasted away were mixed with GUN robots and Drake's Dark warriors. They had to be very careful. When they finally arrived outside a big door, Darkmagicianmon and the others arrived. D.M looked at Gantz).

"Is this the entrance?" Darkmagicianmon asked Gantz

"Yep. That's the entrance. According to the Data" Said Gantz,

"Yep Looks like we're heading towards the center of the base." Said Gantz

"That Pyro-top sure loves mechanical things, doesn't he? I'll bet he has one or two spaceships laying around here somewhere!" said D.M

(Erin noticed the locks and sighed).

"The door is locked. We need 3 keys to get in there!" said Erin

"No problem! We can find it... right, AIRNARUTO?" said D.M

(Airnaruto' eyes went wide when Darkmagicianmon mentioned his name)

"WHAT!? Why do I have to find them Boss?" asked Airnaruto,

"We're counting on you buddy, the WORLDS greatest treasure hunting Ninja!" said D.M

(While everyone else stayed at the door, Airnaruto went into the many regions of Drake's base trying to find the keys, he found one being held by a dark warrior who was easily dealt with, he also found one buried underground, which was easy still, then the last key was being guarded by a pair of Chamelegolems, which were a bit of a problem for Airnaruto but he still defeated them and got the last key)

"Ok now to get outta here" said Airnaruto, (Then, a giant laughter was heard RIGHT behind him. He turned around to see the biggest ghost they EVER seen this is King Boom Boo!)

"WHAT THE!? A ghost!?" yelled Airnaruto, and the ghost started chasing him throwing blue flames at him, Although he did not see it Airnaruto rammed into a smaller ghost behind King Boom Boo, causing it to drop the hourglass it was holding causing The trap doors on the shot opened up and the sunrays shone upon King Boom Boo. The giant ghost screamed as he shrunk a little and sank into the ground to get away from the rays. Knuckles saw the shadow of the ghost and dug into it. He dragged the ghost out and... WHAM! The ghost screamed and melted into a white puddle. Knuckles sighed as he walked out of the room, panting for air...,

"(Pants) what a hassle" said Airnaruto


	14. Rock battle! Launching

**The Rock battle and the invasion of the ARK begins**

(After Airnaruto got back from his key hunt, he tried to tell everyone about King Boom Boo unfortunately nobody believed him, anyway with the keys in the door opened)

"Huh...that was pretty rough!" said Airnaruto a little tired from finding the keys and fighting the king ghost,

(Gantz cheered in his WOF robot mode and looked at Hikari, who had Erin beside her, they were leaping in the air for victory).

"We did it! Let's go Hikari! Erin!" said Gantz

"Yeah!!!" shouted Hikari

"You little thieves! Did you really think you would get out of here alive?" said a voice,

(Everyone, except Darkmagicianmon, gasped as they turned around to see a side-door opening to show Drake waiting for them).

"Come and get some, Drake!" said D.M

"Darkmagicianmon!" yelled Gantz

"Just leave it to me you all get to the spaceship!" said D.M

"This time, I'll take your lives, as WELL as the Life Aura! I call on you to come out and DESTROY these pests! Come out, my servant!"

(A large stone giant climbed out of a pit, taking D.M and the gang by surprise).

(The battle between Darkmagicianmon and the Dark Golem begins!)

"Now go! Squash that digimon, Darkmagicianmon!"

(Darkmagicianmon eyed the large restraining bolt at the top of the stone giant's head, and made a flying leap towards it).

"HA! TAKE THAT!!!!!" yelled D.M

(While shouting, D.M used the Dark magic attack on the restraining bolt and landed behind the giant monster. The Dark Golem spun his head, it was starting to malfunction. Before D.M ran off to join the  
others, he said...)

"Nice try, Rocky!" said D.M

(Drake was trying to figure out what was wrong with the Egg Golem).

"When Darkmagicianmon struck its head, he must of broken the restraining mechanism. ARRRGH, what a piece of junk!!!

(The Dark Golem's circuits were fried! He turned towards Drake and reached out to grab him!)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" yelled Drake

Drake moved out of the way of the Dark Golems reach and fired furiously at its stony chest he knows that if he can break through he could destroy the power core inside

As he fired, the Dark Golem attacked smashing a fist against the walkway. Drake leaped into the air, firing again as the Golem A piece of exterior broke away, revealing the power core. Drake was charging up for his most powerful attack towards the core but the Dark Golem flicked Drake away.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT" yelled Drake,

"SHADOW FORCE!!" yelled Drake, firing a beam of dark energy at the core destroying the golem,

"YES!" cheered Drake

(Meanwhile, everyone except Darkmagicianmon, were on board the space shuttle. The top of the pyramid was opening up as Darkmagicianmon ran as fast as he can to board the shuttle).

"Green light for launch! Primary ignition on! Beginning lift-off count-down! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." said the space command

(The shuttle started to lift off ground...)

"Shuttle lift-off!" said the command

As the shuttle went through the space, it almost made a collision course with a meteor. Everyone got up from the floor as they fell down).

"I-Is everyone okay?" asked Darkmagicianmon

"We're fine!" said Gantz

(Gantz got up and looked through the window and gasped. Everyone looked as well and saw 6 shiny green shards falling through space).

"The-They are the Master Aura! How did they get out to space?" asked Airnaruto,

"Reading's shows that the hatch door is open!" said Gantz

"Drake must have found some Aura shards and hid them in the hold!" said Erin,

"Oh no..." said Airnaruto

(He watched as 3 of them landed on a meteor and the other 3 likewise...).

"Don't sweat it, Airnaruto..." D.M began, but Airnaruto interrupts

"What do you MEAN 'Don't sweat it'?! Land the shuttle and let me off NOW!!" shouted Airnaruto

(Everyone, except Darkmagicianmon, were shocked as Airnaruto ran over to the controls).

"Knuckles! NO!!" yelled Gantz

"Hey, knock it off Airnaruto! You're going crash the thing if you keep THAT up! OH NO!!!! DON'T TOUCH THAT LEVER!!!!!" yelled D.M

(The shuttle started whirling with everyone screaming on board... They made it all right though).


	15. Juliet vs Airnaruto

The Attack Starts, Juliet vs. Airnaruto

Inside the space colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN: 2 hours, 11 minutes.

(Darkmagicianmon groaned as he and the others walked down the hallway of ARK).

"What's up with that Airhead anyway? Trying to take over the shuttle...I thought we were  
toast for sure!" said D.M

(Darkmagicianmon looked around. He groaned again... guess who is missing?)

"Where did he go NOW?" said D.M

"Looks like he bailed." Said Gantz

(Gantz was still in the WOF robot mode with Erin).

(Hikari felt the walls of the corridor and looked at the dust on her glove).

"This place looks deserted. Dusty too." Said Hikari,

"This place was shut down about 50 years ago because of a terrible accident. The first  
spherical Bernoulli space colony, called ARK. When it was operational, it was the most advanced  
research center of its kind. But looking at it now" said Gantz

"Now it's an abandoned ARK, wouldn't you say?" said Hikari

"There's not much time before Eggman fires that weapon again. We got to hurry. We must find  
the cannon and destroy it!" said Darkmagicianmon

"Yeah! Everyone, take a look at THIS!" said Gantz

(Everyone crowded Gantz' robot and looked at the screen. A inside map of the ARK colony was  
shown... Gantz brought up a box and placed it on Erin's lap before showing them the map).

"Someone designed that weapon to be impenetrable from outside attack. Its defense shields  
are super strong, so we have to find a way to destroy it and get inside" said Gantz

(Erin opened the box and the gold Life Aura was there).

"-isn't that a Life Aura?" asked Hikari

"It looks like it, doesn't it? But in fact, it's a fake one I created after I researched the REAL Aura. It has the same wave-lengths and properties, but it's less powerful than the real one. It's designed to reverse the energy field inside the Life Aura and blow up. It looks SO real, even a machine can't tell the difference. I'll find the power supply and destroy it. Darkmagicianmon, you find the Control Room, okay?

(Gantz handed Darkmagicianmon the fake Aura).

"So the plan is, we'll switch the Life Auras when the machine has stopped, right?" asked D.M

"Right!" said Gantz, (Darkmagicianmon, Gantz and Erin started to go down the hallway... leaving Hikari behind).

"I HATE you! You guys ALWAYS leave me behind, and have ALL the fun!" yelled Hikari,

Cannon Control Room.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN: 2 hours, 11 minutes.

(At the same time, Juliet was doing a little investigating of her own, but she couldn't get access  
to the main computer files... She sighed as she radioed Drake).

"Hi Darkstar, how's it going? ...What! What do you MEAN they escaped!? ...Well, that's okay. I  
will go after them myself! Can you tell me the password for the space colony control? ..." asked Juliet

(She smiled as she turned off her radio).

"Ha! Tricking that Hothead is JUST too easy! Okay, it's time to get to work!" said Juliet

(She tapped the password into the console).

"The password is AL-Y-SSA. (Suddenly stops) Alyssa, hmm? I've heard that name SOMEWHERE before  
...oh well!" said Juliet

(A giant file appeared on the screen).

"This is it! Research Project: Deoxys; the Ultimate Pokemorph. Let's see now..." said Juliet

(Juliet gasped at the picture on the right of the file... The picture WAS NOT Ross!)

"What in the world is THIS!? This can't be right! Just what IS Ross ANYWAY?" said Juliet

(The console beeped. Juliet brought up a Aura reading from the outside of ARK! 3 green glowing  
shards were located near ARK. Juliet smiled).

"Hmm! Looks like I'll just take the last pieces of the Master Aura!"

Outside Space Colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN: 1 hour, 42 minutes.

(Juliet glided through the air, wearing an oxygen mask since the air in the atmosphere is thin...  
She landed on a meteorite and brought out a shard).

"One down, two to go!" said Juliet

(She glided off the meteorite and landed on a small space port floating near the ARK. She broke  
a box open and brought out another shard. She smiled as she placed the second shard she found  
into her backpack with the first shard AND the 3 shards she found in Dry Lagoon).

"This is too easy for me!" said Juliet

(Juliet walked over to a rocket and grabbed it, rocket's her into space. She let go of the rocket  
and landed on another small space port, where the final shard for her was waiting...)

"Perfecto! I really love jewels, don't you?" she said in a way asking the readers (HAHA fourth wall breaking)

(She looked over to see a giant meteor with a research center. She brought out her binoculars  
and pointed towards the meteor. A figure stood there, searching for something. She knew what  
he were looking for as she recognized him... She jumped and glided towards him).

"The game is a-foot..." Juliet says with a grin,

CANNON COUNTDOWN: 1 hour, 55 minutes.

(Gantz drove his WOF robot mode and blasted through robots. They were near the power core  
when they stopped. There were some kind of robot that has its entire body made out of water and  
its head is a robot head.)

(Gantz grabbed his control stick and aimed a laser towards the robot. He fired and it blew up!  
Erin cheered as they arrived outside the power core...)

"Great! We'll wait here till we get a call from Darkmagicianmon saying that he has arrived in the area where the 6 remaining Life Auras are being held.

"Right!" said Erin

Outside Space Colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN: 1 hour, 42 minutes.

(Airnaruto was walking along a giant meteor that has a research building upon it. Knuckles held a shard in his hand as they searched for the others. Airnaruto is using the Air Necklace that he found in Aquatic Mine).

(Airnaruto see's a small twinkle and pointed at it).

"There's one" said Airnaruto

(Airnaruto rushed on over and picked out the second shard).

"Okay! Let's go and get the last shard!"

(Suddenly the last green shard landed near Airnaruto's feet).

"Well that was lame..." said Airnaruto

(Airnaruto placed the last shard into his glove after shrinking it and turned to the others).

"Now, that small mission is done.. Let's get back to ARK right... Let move"

(Airnaruto's eyes caught someone on the research center...Juliet. He climbed up to the top of the research center to meet up with Juliet. The young girl was smiling. Airnaruto stepped forward).

(Airnaruto and Juliet faced each other...)

"Long time, no see, Ninja Boy. Did you find MY Treasure?" asked Juliet

"That's a good one! YOU'RE Treasure? Talking to you is a waste of time!" said Airnaruto

(Both of them got into their fighting stance).

"Very well! If that's how you want to play, I will TAKE it from you!" yelled Juliet

"Not if I can help it!" yelled Airnaruto

(Airnaruto attacked first by knocking her down with a Hammer Punch. Juliet fought back by using her  
Hip Drop. Airnaruto knew that its time to get SERIOUS! He raised his hands, using the power of the  
Master Aura... He called upon...)

"LIGHTNING ARROW!" yelled Airnaruto

(An arrow filled with sound and electricity rained upon Juliet, knocking her down).

"ARGH! NOW you made me MAD! Here I come! GET READY! HEART WAVE!" yelled Juliet

(Juliet clapped her hands and a sent out a pink sonic wave. Airnaruto was hit but, still ready  
for battle.)

"That's IT! I had enough! POWER FLASH!"

(Again, using the power of the Master Aura, a giant flash blinded Juliet… Giving Airnaruto the  
chance to hit her!)

"AAAAARRRGH! Now I mean BUSINESS!" yelled Juliet

(Juliet and Airnaruto went towards each other's throats. Somehow the floor underneath Airnaruto and Juliet opened up and rising heat sending the two flying through the air. They landed on a catwalk that overlooks the opened floor, filled with molten lava).

"Time to get this over with!" yelled Airnaruto

Both pulled out all the stops and really gave it all they got. Airnaruto was a master of the  
martial arts, and Juliet was a good fighter herself as they kicked, boxed, and fought hard. Juliet Grabbed Airnaruto in a head-lock for a moment).

"So how do you like how I fight?" said Juliet

"You're good..." said Airnaruto

(Then, Airnaruto flipped Juliet over his head).

"But I'M BETTER!" yelled Airnaruto

(Juliet landed on the catwalk on her back! Out of energy. She knew she was beaten).

"This can't be true...I never lose..." said Juliet out of breath

"Get away from MY treasure!" yelled Airnaruto

(She slowly got up and faced Airnaruto. Both of them were out of breath...)

"Stop fooling around, and give me back MY TREASURE!" yelled the both of them

"What are you babbling about? You call yourself a ninja, attacking a LADY? SHAME ON YOU!" yelled Juliet

"What kind of a lady goes around stealing gems ANYWAY?" yelled Airnaruto

"Those belong to me-!" Juliet started

(Juliet stepped forward to Airnaruto but, the heel of her boot caught the edge of the catwalk and  
she slipped).

"Whoa!" yelled Juliet

(She started to fall into the molten lava. Juliet closed her eyes and opened them again! She stopped! How?)

"What in the world?" said Juliet?

(She looked up and saw Airnaruto holding her hand... He saved Juliet's life! As Airnaruto helped  
Juliet to get onto the catwalk... Juliet looked at Airnaruto and Airnaruto looked at Juliet. Their  
eyes met... They stared at each other for a moment as they stood up, holding each other's hand.  
Before it got too far, Juliet yanked her hand away from Airnaruto).

"Keep your hands to yourself! Don't touch me!" said Juliet

"Is that how you say 'Thanks' to someone who just saved your life?" said Airnaruto

"Ha! Saving my life! Don't think I owe you one! You just wanted to hold my hand, didn't you?  
THAT'S why you saved me. You're such a creep!" said Juliet

(He shook his head... If that's how Juliet wanted to play, he'll play her game!)

"This isn't a joke, you know! Think what you want, Bat Girl, I was saving the Master  
Aura! Got that?" said Airnaruto

(Juliet sighed. She gives up with this Ninja).

"No matter WHAT you say, it SOUNDS crazy." Said Juliet

(Airnaruto was taken surprise as Juliet threw 6 shards to his feet).

"What?" asked Airnaruto?

"Fine, then JUST take them. They stink like Ninja do!" yelled Juliet

"If THAT'S what you thought, you should of given them back in the FIRST place!

(Airnaruto picked up the shards and started placing them back together. When the Master Aura  
was fully restored... the giant green Aura started to glow once again! He inspected the  
Aura to see if there were any shards missing. NONE! His search has come to an end!)

"Finally!" yelled Airnaruto

(Juliet turned away from Airnaruto).

"What?" she asked

(Airnaruto rolled his eyes. This was gonna be hard for him to say it...)

"I'm sorry...if I hurt you..." apologized Airnaruto

(Airnaruto grabbed the Master Aura and ran off. Juliet sighed as she watched him go).

"WE should get going..." said Juliet

(Juliet started to run off, but stopped, looking back. Isn't obvious? Juliet admired Airnaruto for  
his strong spirit!)


	16. Gantz vs Drake part 2

**The capture and rescue of Hikari****, D.M's gone!!, Drake vs. Gantz**

Inside the pyramid.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN: 58 minutes.

(Drake and Ross were looking at the screen where Darkmagicianmon and the others were planning their action to stop Drake's plan... Two small readings of the gold Life Aura were shown on the screen as well. Drake mumbled...)

"What's Juliet up to, anyway? This is strange. This is showing energy readings from two  
SEPERATE Life Auras! Did they really think that they could trick me with that FAKE Aura?" said Drake,

(Ross sighed and walked towards the transporter).

"Wait! Ross, I'M the one who should be telling them the end is near, not you!" said Drake

(Drake walked towards the transporter).

"Now is the time to end this long drawn out battle, and take my place in history as the  
ultimate genius! If something happens to me Ross, I'm counting on you to finish the job! Hurry, the time for attack draws near. It's now or NEVER!" yelled Drake

(In the corridor of the space colony ARK, Amy was waiting for the others to come back.  
Since she saw Darkmagicianmon, Gantz and Erin walked off, leaving her, all she could do was COMPLAIN!)

"Oh! Why do they always leave a sweet innocent little girl like me alone!" asked Hikari

"Well, well, well, young lady..." said a voice

(Hikari gasped and turned around to face Drake, holding an orb of dark energy towards her).

"Is there something I can HELP you with?" Drake said finishing his sentence

"Drake Darkstar!" yelled Hikari,

"If you value your life, you will tell me where Darkmagicianmon and Gantz are..." he demanded,

Colony Central Control Room.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN: 45 minutes.

(D.M approached the console that had the 6 Life Auras in. D.M walked  
over to the console with the fake emerald while radioing in to Gantz).

"Gantz! We found the control room!" said Darkmagicianmon

"(Radio) Great! I'm now destroying the power core!"

"(Radio) Gantz! Watch where you are aiming!" said Erin

"(Radio) Sorry..." said Gantz

"(Radio) Place the fake emerald into the console and let's beat it!" said Erin

"Okay... okay..." said D.M

(Darkmagicianmon walked towards the console when... someone spoke onto the radio... Drake!)

"(Radio) Gantz! Tell Darkmagicianmon to meet you back at the research facility immediately!" said Drake

"(Radio) D.M! Hikari is—"said Gantz

(The radio went dead!)

"I-I didn't get that Gantz! What happened to Hime? GANTZ!" yelled D.M

Inside Space Colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN:33 minutes.

(Tails, Erin and Drake looked up as they saw the door open. Standing there was Darkmagicianmon. The purple armored digimon was glaring at Drake, ready to attack. Drake held the Dark orb to Hikari's head as a reminder of who's in charge now. In his hand was the fake Aura).

"Let's take care of business first, shall we Darkmagicianmon? Hand over the Life Aura, SLOWLY, and THEN we'll talk about your girlfriend." Said Drake,

(Darkmagicianmon whispered to Gantz).

"Handing the fake Aura over to Drake, I can kill two birds with one stone!" said Darkmagicianmon

"Yeah!" Gantz said quietly

"Put the Aura down there and BACK OFF!" said Drake

(Darkmagicianmon slowly approached Drake).

"You've turned into a BIG-TIME villain, Drake!" said Darkmagicianmon

(When Sonic stepped in the middle of the room... Drake quickly pressed a button and a tube came on top of Sonic! Everyone, except Drake, was horrified!)

"You thought you could trick me with that fake Aura, didn't you!" Drake yelled

"So...how did you know it wasn't the real one?" said Gantz

(D.M knew what Drake was doing! He yelled to Gantz!)

"GANTZ!" yelled D.M

"Because you just told me, Brat!" said Drake

(Gantz, now knowing what Drake meant, bowed his head. He did a stupid thing... Drake smiled evilly and turned towards Darkmagicianmon).

"Now...for a little Space Ride! When the capsule clears the space colony, BAM!" said Drake

(D.M and the others knew what he meant! Darkmagicianmon was going to die! He slowly looked at Gantz, knowing that nothing is going to save him...)

"I'm counting on you Gantz... and Hikari...take care of yourself..." D.M said sadly,

"Farewell...DARKMAGICIANMON!"

(Drake pressed a button and the capsule ejected, sending D.M into space!)

"Sempai!" yelled Hikari

(Everyone looked outside to watch D.M's fate! Inside the capsule, the digimon looked at the fake Aura that is still with him… Recalling Gantz's words about it...)

"It has the same wave-lengths and properties but is less powerful than the real one...' The SAME wave-lengths and properties! But...can I do this...?" said D.M

(Back at the ARK lab... everyone in the lab saw the capsule blow up!)

"Farewell...my admirable adversary!" said Drake

"...SEMPAI!" cried out Hikari as she began to cry,

(While Drake turned to Gantz and growled)

"Now we have unfinished business to take care of, if you give me the real Aura, I will release all of you, and you have my promise!"

(Gantz didn't hear the Darkside's empty promise... All he could say was...)

"Darkmagicianmon..." said Gantz

"Huh?" asked Drake

"Darkmagicianmon asked me for the first time to do something for him! I WON'T let him down. I WON'T GIVE UP!" yelled Gantz

(Erin and Hikari turned around to see Gantz facing Drake! The two men fired at each other! Drake yelled to Gantz as he was losing!)

"You're no match for me, you little brat!" said Drake

(He started to beat Gantz up! Both machines were getting tired! Gantz used one last heavy laser and made a direct hit on Drake! Drake fell onto the floor, knocked out from the battle... Everyone left the room as Drake was lying on the floor...)

"Take that, Drake!" yelled Gantz

(As they left... They never noticed Drake reaching out for the REAL Life Aura! Gantz had dropped the Aura out of his WOF while he was battling. No one, except Drake, noticed the golden Orb... Now, they thought they stopped Drake... all they need to do is stop Ross…but, they know its going to be tough again Ross without D.M's help. They know that how much they'll defeat Drake, they'll NEVER bring Darkmagicianmon back... or is he REALLY dead?)


	17. Juliet's truth revealed the chase is on

**Juliet's secret, Darkmagicianmon's still alive, the race to the cannon**

When they arrived in the research room, Drake was gone... but, they  
don't care... They walked over to the window... looking outside... thinking about Darkmagicianmon. Gantz,  
out of his WOF robot mode, looked outside and sighed...)

"Darkmagicianmon..." said Gantz sadly

Central Room.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN: 21 minutes, 7 seconds.

(Ross watched from a window as the capsule that contained Darkmagicianmon exploded).

"I guess he was just a regular digimon after all..." said Ross

Outside Space Colony ARK.

(Airnaruto walked through the gate room when Airnaruto suddenly stopped).

"I-I feel some strange energy..." said Airnaruto

(A blast of light and energy blinded him for a moment before it died away. He uncovered his eyes to see a body on the floor, alive but out of breath).

"Hey, Boss!" asked Airnaruto

(Airnaruto rushed over to the purple armored digimon as D.M tried to get up. With some help, he was able  
to get up and regain his strength... But, how did he escape before the capsule exploded?)

"Whoa...I wasn't sure if I could pull that one off. Somehow I managed to use the Chaos Control using the fake Aura..." said Darkmagicianmon

"...Chaos Control...?" asked Airnaruto

(Darkmagicianmon almost fell onto the ground, when Airnaruto quickly helped him up again).

"Are you okay boss?" asked Airnaruto

"I'm worried about Gantz, Hime and Erin. They are facing Drake by themselves! I hate  
to ask, but can you help them..?" D.M asked

(Darkmagicianmon walked a few steps away from his friends, looking at the fake Aura in his hand).

"This is our last chance...I got it! Before the cannon fires, I'll slam-dunk it in there!" yelled D.M

(Airnaruto gave Darkmagicianmon his Air Necklace).

"Take this, Boss! You'll need this to survive the thin air out there!" said Airnaruto

"Thanks, Airnaruto!" said D.M

(Darkmagicianmon turned and ran off...)

Central Control Room.

(Meanwhile, Juliet stood in the control room, gazing at the 6 Life Auras).

"Legend has it that when all 7 Life Auras are collected, the power creates a miracle! I have 6 of them! They're mine! All mine!" said Juliet

"I don't think so!" yelled a voice

(Juliet turned around to see...)

"Ross!" yelled Juliet

"So that was your plan from the very beginning, huh? Or was it a direct order from the PRESEDENT OF CENTRAL CITY? NOW I know who you are! You're that government spy, Juliet Gamer, aren't you!" said Ross

(Suddenly Both Ross and Juliet had smirks on their faces; Juliet's smirk was because she was impressed with Ross's info gathering, while Ross's was catching Juliet Red Handed)

"So you did your homework. Is that it? I would say that's an invasion of privacy!" said Juliet,

"I could say the same thing about you!" said Ross,

"Humph! Looks like things aren't quite going your way! But since my job is done, I thought it was time to take what's mine and get out of this place." Said Juliet,

"You are one PATHETIC creature!" yelled Ross,

"Hmm...Look who's talking. What about you?" asked Juliet?

"Wha...?" said Ross,

(Juliet leapt in front of Ross, holding the file of the research projects of a different pokemorph. She smiled as Ross put on a confused face...)

"Here are the results of the research project called the Ultimate Pokemorph. But if this picture is of the real ultimate pokemorph, named Deoxys...then exactly who...or WHAT...is standing in front of me?" asked Juliet

(Ross looked at the picture and wondered what this was? They were silent for a while till Ross's radio beeped).

"(Radio) this is Drake Darkstar. I have found all seven Life Auras. Ross, someone is trying to enter the Eclipse Cannon. There's not much time left before the cannon fires again. Can you get over there?" drake asked

(Ross glared at Juliet before turning around).

"If you want to live, leave the Life Auras where they are. The fake Aura is good enough for you!" yelled Ross,

"Do you actually believe that you're the REAL Deoxys?" asked Juliet,

"No doubt!" said Ross immediately,

"Even your memories might not be real, you know?" said Juliet

"Even if my memories are NOT real, it's still me, Ross! And I will fulfill my promise to Alyssa. That's the only thing that matters to me now..." said Ross sadly

(With that, Ross ran off to stop Darkmagicianmon...)


	18. Darkmagicianmon vs Ross part 2

Darkmagicianmon vs. Ross who will win

Outside Space Colony ARK.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN: 5 minutes, 44 seconds.

(Darkmagicianmon stood on the runway that led to the outside of the Eclipse Cannon alone when someone he knows approached him...)

"You never cease to surprise me, digimon. I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space." Said Ross,

"You know, what can I say? I die hard!" said Darkmagicianmon

(D.M held the fake Aura to show Ross as they started to run).

"You actually saved me, you know!" said Darkmagicianmon

"It WAS a Life Aura, wasn't it? But, there's no way you could of activated the Chaos Control using an Aura that's fake! So, there's more to you than just looking like me...what ARE you anyway?" asked Ross

"What you see is what you get. Just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Darkmagicianmon!

(D.M and Ross took off running).

"I see. But you know I can't let you live! Your adventuring days are coming to an end! Before this is over, I'll show you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled Ross

(Ross lashed out first, knocking Darkmagicianmon down. The blue haired digimon quickly got up and gave Ross a knocking down as well).

"Uh... that hurt!" moaned D.M

(Darkmagicianmon punched Ross back and made a dash towards the cannon. Ross closed his eyes and held his hands into the air).

"This is the Ultimate Chaos Control!" yelled Ross

(Ross disappeared and reappeared in front of D.M! They battled furiously till D.M gave Ross a great big dark magic attack! Ross fell onto the floor, unable to battle Darkmagicianmon again).

"I can't believe...I lost...I am...the ultimate poke..." said Ross before blacking out

"Game over, Ross!" yelled D.M

(D.M took off towards the cannon... Will he make it in time..?)

ARK: Abandoned Lab  
CANNON COUNTDOWN: 1 minute, 33 seconds.

(Gantz and the others sat down on the floor. Gantz sat beside Hikari and looked at the radio he was holding and whispered).

"Darkmagicianmon...I did it..." said Gantz sadly

(All of them bowed their heads for D.M when the radio started to beep).

"(Radio) Awesome job, Gantz!" said D.M

(Erin gasped after hearing Darkmagicianmon's voice! They got up to their feet and ran over to Gantz to hear some more).

"Darkmagicianmon!" cheered Gantz

"Eh?" asked Hikari

"(Radio) I'll explain how I escape later. Take a look out of the window first!" said D.M

(Everyone ran over to the window and looked out of it).

"Oh, Sempai!" said Hikari,

"He's alright oh what a happy day for everyone" cheered Erin

"Except for Drake! I wonder if he found out..." said Gantz

Colony Control Room.  
CANNON COUNTDOWN: 40 seconds.

(Drake was laughing his head off, holding the last Life Aura).

"Hahahahaha! This completes my plan to take over the world!" said Drake

(He placed the gold Aura with the other Auras into the console.

"Now begins the era of the empire of DRAKE DARKSTAR!" yelled Drake

(Drake's laughter rang out through the control room, never noticing the warning signs flashing  
the word... 'DANGER!')

Outside ARK.

(The cannon opened up once again to fire its deadly weapon upon Earth! Suddenly, it exploded! Hanging on the antenna was Darkmagicianmon. He grinned and gave the thumbs up to his friends whom are on board the colony ARK. Gantz, Airnaruto Hikari and Erin cheered as planet Earth was safe!)

Capital City.

(The President of Central City watched as the ARK cannon was destroyed. He smiled as he was watching from his car. He turned back to his secretary).

"I got to hand it to the Author Fighters; he did a pretty fine job saving the world. Any news?" asked the president,

"Yes, sir. The government of the military GUN was arrested for trying to destroy the  
city and the bridge just to capture Darkmagicianmon and his friends.

"Good, excellent. Any calls from our agent yet?" asked the president

"Not yet, sir." Said the secretary

"Okay then. When she comes back, I'll give her tons of jewels for the good work she has done for our country." Said the president

(The President looked back at the ARK and gasped! Is it him or was the space colony ARK was  
heading towards Earth...?)


	19. The truth about 50 years ago

The truth about 50 years ago, professor Wormtail

(Drake roared with anger as he stared at the screen).

"Argh! Why?! WHY?!! What happened?! Why isn't the cannon fired its blast yet!?" yelled Drake

(Then, something came upon the screen. A picture of a teenage boy with a worm-shaped tail being tied up on a chair in chains. Drake was surprised).

"It... it can't be... Professor Wormtail!" said Drake,

(Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto ran into a room and stopped when they heard a noise and the whole place shook!)

"What's that-that VIBRATION?!" asked Airnaruto

"Wait! Someone is coming!" said Darkmagicianmon

(Juliet landed in front of them. Airnaruto at her).

"YOU... You haven't given up YET?" asked Airnaruto

(Juliet could only shake's her head, sighing).

"No...It's all over for us..." said Juliet,

"What do you mean 'it's all over for us'?" asked Airnaruto

"I just received a message from my boss...this space colony ARK...is currently approaching  
the Earth…at an incredible velocity...it'll...probably...will impact Earth..." said Juliet,

(Everyone was in disbelief... Just when they thought they save Earth, ANOTHER danger comes along. Everyone was quiet till something caught Airnaruto's eye).

"What in the world is that?" asked Airnaruto

(Everyone looked up to see an old video footage of Professor Wormtail on the screen. Both on the ARK and planet Earth, everyone was watching the footage...)

"This is a death sentence for every human being on Earth. If my calculations are correct, the space colony ARK will impact the Earth in 27 minutes, 53 seconds. All of you will be destroyed, along with your beloved planet Earth..." said Wormtail

(Everyone on Earth was in terror. They all looked up into the sky to see a giant fireball  
heading towards the planet. A young girl was crying in her mother's lap. But, no matter what they do, they can never escape their doom. Back upon the colony, Darkmagicianmon, Airnaruto and Juliet joined up with Gantz, Hikari and Erin to watch the rest of the footage).

"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge! Once all the 7 Life Auras are collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you UNGRATEFUL humans who took everything away from me will feel MY loss and despair!!!" yelled Wormtail

(Everything went silent till a voice spoke up...)

"Is there anything else you want to say?!" said the General

"No..." said Wormtail

"Ready-!" said the General

(A bright flash and the footage started again from the beginning...)

"It's a GUN execution video! That man was giving his last words before he was shot!!" said Gantz

"Who is he anyway? And, what's going on here anyway?" asked Hikari

"Hey! The vibrations are getting worse than ever!" said Airnaruto

(The door behind them opened up. Everyone turned around to see Drake standing there, with a disc in his hand).

"That was Professor Wormtail96, one of the greatest scientific geniuses in the world, and the man in charge of space colony ark..." said Drake

(Gantz turned back to the screen in disbelief).

"(Whispering) Prof. Wormtail96... It can't be..." said Gantz

"I plan to give you a taste of my revenge-" said Wormtail but his voice got covered by Airnaruto,

"(Points towards Drake): YOU! I KNEW you were behind all this! Stop it RIGHT now,  
or else-" said Airnaruto

"I hate to say this... but, I can't. This wouldn't happen if you didn't stop me from  
firing the NEXT cannon blast!" said Drake

"What are you talking about?" said Erin

(Drake held the disc towards Juliet, letting her take it).

"Take this, Juliet. Put it in that console so EVERYONE in here can read it!" said Drake

"What is it?" asked Darkmagicianmon,

"It is Wormtail's diary... DARKMAGICIANMON? You're pretty persistent for a Digimon aren't you? You're still alive, huh?" said Drake

"Hah! Just letting Airnaruto pilot the shuttle on the way over here was more dangerous than you could EVER be!" said Darkmagicianmon

(Airnaruto sighed... He HAD to hear that one again... Juliet placed the disc into a computer slot and read aloud... during the reading out, Wormtail's voice slowly took over and read the rest of the diary entry...)

"'I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate pokemorph? I thought it would be something to benefit mankind, but then the military guards landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my only friend Alyssa...I hope you are all safe. The colony was shut down, probably to keep the cannon from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premises that there had been an accident. I found Alyssa's name among those who had died when the ARK was shut down. She meant EVERYTHING to me, and I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of MY research! I lost EVERYTHING! I had nothing more to LIVE for! I went INSANE! All I could think about was to avenge her. Somehow. Someway. I got scared as I was no longer able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it all to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Deoxys or ROSS. I designed its mind to be perfect...pure...I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release and awaken it to the world, if you wish to fill the world with destruction..." said Juliet and Wormtail's recording together,

(Juliet looked at Drake, surprised).

"That's why you released Ross from the GUN base?" asked Juliet

"The core of the Eclipse Cannon is now highly reactive and explosive! This is due to the  
Life Auras overpowering it. If the colony collides with Earth, it will shatter into pieces  
like my grandfather predicted that mad scientist!" said Drake

"That could be you right?" said Hikari

"We have to stop the space colony NOW!" said Gantz

"The space colony may have shifted in space due to the overpowering of the Life Auras. We HAVE to stop the energy." Said Drake

"But...how?" asked Gantz

(Everyone was silent for a second till Juliet spoke up).

"That's IT! There IS a way to stop the energy!" said Juliet

(She turned to Airnaruto).

"We HAVE to use your Aura. You're the one that told me that the MASTER Aura has the  
power to stop the Life Auras!" said Juliet,

(Airnaruto took the Master Aura out, which has been shrunken for traveling).

"That's RIGHT! If I use this, I just might be able to stop the Life Auras!" said Airnaruto

(The map of the ARK appeared on the screen where Wormtail's video footage was shown).

"The reaction of the Life Auras is moving towards the cannon's core! It may be too late!" said Gantz

(Drake joined Gantz at the map viewing).

"There still maybe some time left! IF we pull together, we might be able to get to the short cut that leads to the core! Here is the plan! Gantz can go first using the WOF to blast the first security door! Then, I'll go next, and blast the second security door!" said Drake,

"How many security doors are there, anyway?" asked Erin,

"There are 3 in total! Juliet will go in next to press the switch which will fill the room she is in with water. Somebody get Juliet an oxygen mask so she'll breath! Who'll go next?" said Drake,

(Darkmagicianmon took the Air Necklace off and handed it to Airnaruto. The Ninja smiled).

"I'LL go next!" said Airnaruto,

"Right! YOU'LL go and open the last security door! The WOF and I will blast the doors away; you'll open the door by using the switch. That's where YOU come in, Darkmagicianmon! Since you're the fastest Digimon on Earth, all you have to do is get to the center of the core and find the switch which will de-activate the GUN military security robots so Airnaruto can join you! After that, the rest is easy!" said Drake,

"Right! Everyone! Let's move!" ordered Darkmagicianmon,

"You heard him, troops! Let's move!" said Drake,

"What about us?" said Erin (gesturing to herself and Hikari?)

"Hmm... Find Ross! Convince him to help us!" said Drake,

"We'll try..." said Hikari.

(and so the last mission for the fate of earth is on, will our friends be able to stop the ARK in time, and how will Hikari and Erin convince Ross to help, all of those answers and more next time on Author Adventures 2)


	20. Alyssa's true promise, The final mission

**The final mission begins, Alyssa's true promise**

(The final but, BIGGEST mission started...Gantz was the one to start off. Wasn't with him as he drove his WOF robot mode through enemies. He blasted them away before  
finding the first door).

"SYSTEM ALERT! SYSTEM ALERT! THE INTRUDER HAS BREACHED THE SYSTEM AREA! INITATE DEBUG PROGRAM!" said the Security System

"(Radio) Alright Gantz! Now, destroy the security door leading to the cannon's core!" said Drake

"Right!" Said Gantz

(Gantz fired his bullets onto the door before watching it exploded!)

"I did it!" said Gantz

(Next, Drake entered through the doorway).

"It's my turn now!" said Drake

(He walked through the corridor before blasting the military robots away. He entered a room where Gantz radioed in).

"(Radio) Great, Drake! There should be a security door somewhere in this room!" said Gantz

(Drake blasted the military robots that was guarding the security door. As they were gone, Drake started to fire rapidly onto the door. When it was gone, Drake knew it was Airnaruto's and Juliet's turn! Juliet landed, wearing a mask over her mouth and nose, in a room where a big switch was covered by a shield).

"(Radio) Juliet! There should be an emergency switch in the dome. Drain the liquid out of  
the core." Said Drake

(Juliet spotted the switch and left it to try and find another switch which will open the shield to the MAIN switch. A minute later, Juliet did her job!)

"(Radio) Good job, Juliet! Hurry, throw the switch and drain the liquid!" said Drake

(Juliet ran back for the button and pressed it. The liquid started draining into the area...)

"SYSTEM ALERTS! SYSTEM ALERT! ENERGY CORE SAFETY PROGRAM TERMINATED! SELF-REPAIR PROGRAM IN PROGRESS!" said the Security system 

(Airnaruto was up next! He surfaced the liquid using the Air Necklace Darkmagicianmon gave back to him).

"(Radio) Airnaruto, can you hear me? The last security door should be in front of you.  
Find the switch that opens the door!" said Drake

(Airnaruto dived into the liquid, into a hallway which led him to a room filled with lasers. He has to be careful NOT to get zapped!)

"(Radio) Airnaruto! I found the switch on radar! The security door switch is accessible  
from the waterway over there!" said Drake

(Airnaruto swam through the next waterway which he found and hit the button. The button made the 3rd door open).

"SYSTEM ALERT! SYSTEM ALERT! PRIMARY SECURITY LOCK PROGRAMS TERMINATED! INITATE FINAL DEFENSE SYSTEMS!" said the security system 

(Darkmagicianmon grabbed a pole and slid deep into the heart of the cannon's core!)

"(Radio) Darkmagicianmon, get past the enemies to get to the center of the core! You're our LAST chance! We're depending on you!"

(With everyone counting on Darkmagicianmon to save the day, the blue haired digimon ran past the enemy robots and kept on going! He spotted the center with a switch upon it!)

"(Radio) Darkmagicianmon, you're coming closer to the center of the cannon. It's all up to you now!

(Darkmagicianmon grabbed the switch and threw it! He turned around and saw the GUN robots falling into pieces! He went into a victory stance!)

"That's the way! I like it!" said Darkmagicianmon,

ARK: Abandoned Lab  
COLONY IMPACE: 19 minutes, 50 seconds

(Hikari down the hall, complaining again. Erin was in front of her. She were getting fed up of Hikari's complaining. They were looking for Ross).

"OOOH! I hate it when they leave me behind!!!" she yelled

"I wonder if you hate it when WE leave you behind! Please stop complaining, Hikari!" said Erin

"I can't help it!" she said

(As they passed a doorway, Ross spotted a figure watching Earth from the window, Erin stopped and looked what Hikari was seeing).

"Look, it's Ross!" said Hikari

(Hikari started to pace...)

"I've REALLY got to stop whining. Everyone's trying their best to help out, and so must I!" said Hikari

(Hikari rushed towards Ross... Erin gasped!)

"Amy! Come back here!" yelled Erin,

(Hikari ran to Ross's side).

"Ross! We need you! Please help us!" pleaded Hikari

"It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's  
no way to save anyone." Said Ross,

"There HAS to be! I know that people fight over the most trivial things. SOME people may be  
selfish, like the professor said. But they're basically good. If they try their best and never give up on their wishes, they always have a reason to be happy! That's why you should help them out! Saving them is a GOOD thing! Ross, I BEG you! Please do it for them! Give them a chance-"

(Suddenly, what Hikari's words said to him brought Ross back the FULL memory of Alyssa. In the same  
position, Alyssa was gasping for air and slumped over the console).

"Ross...I beg of you...please...do it for me..." said Alyssa

"ALYSSA!" said Ross,

"-for all people who live on that planet...give them a chance to be happy! Let them live for  
their dreams...Ross...I know you can do it...THAT'S the reason you were brought into this world  
...Goodbye forever...Ross the Pokemorph..."

(The memory ended, a tear came out of the pokemorph's eye).

"-now I remember it all. And I must keep that promise...that's what Alyssa wished for..." said Ross

"Ross?" asked Hikari

"I got to go now! I got to keep my promise to Alyssa, and you." Said Ross

(With that, Ross ran out of the room and ran past Erin).

"You did it!" said Erin

"Even if Ross is helping out, I still wonder if BOTH we and the people of Earth are  
going to survive." Said Erin

"We will, Erin... We will..." said Hikari.

(Now that Hikari has convinced Ross to help will this help Darkmagicianmon stops the ARK, or will the Earth still be destroyed, join us next time on Author Adventure 2)


	21. The final showdown

The Shadow Groudon, Hyper Ross and Super Darkmagicianmon

ARK: Center of Core.  
COLONY IMPACT: 15 minutes, 43 seconds.

(Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto ran for the center of the core and stopped short. It was like Airnaruto was suddenly back home).

"What's that?! The core looks like the shrine to the Master Aura!" asked Airnaruto

"They probably designed the core like the shrine, to harness the power of the Life Auras. That's the reason why..." said Darkmagicianmon

(As Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto ran towards the shrine, Wormtail's words continued to haunt throughout the station).

"All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss-!" said Wormtail

(Darkmagicianmon looked up and saw sparking energy coming from the center of the shrine).

"Airnaruto, here it comes!!!" said Darkmagicianmon,

"-and despair!" said Wormtail

(Wormtail's voice echoed throughout as the energy produced a creature of immense size! A large Groudon looking creature but was almost completely Black! This is The SHADOW GROUDON!) (Don't know what I'm talking about check Jirachi wish maker to find out)

"All of you ungrateful humans will FEEL MY LOSS AND DISPAIR!!!!!" yelled Wormtail

(Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto gasped at the giant monster!)

"Could this be the prototype of the ultimate pokemorph that was supposed to  
be encapsulated?" said Airnaruto

(A figure slowly approached beside Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto).

"Leave this one to me." Said Ross

"Ross, what are you doing?!" asked Darkmagicianmon

"I'll take care of this, while you run and get the Life Auras!

(The Prototype snapped towards Ross. The pokemorph leapt backwards. His radio beeped and Juliet's voice was heard).

"(Radio) Ross, can ya hear me? Aim for the life-support system on its back!" said Juliet

"How can you know this?" asked Ross,

"(Radio) I read the information on the file I downloaded! Now, just do it!" said Juliet,

"Okay! Here I go!" said Ross

(Ross said. As Ross ran circles around the beast, he saw where a pipe came from its mouth and up to the support system. If he could grind up there... A direct hit! Ross was able to take the lizard out with ease. A few more hits really got the beast mad, and it created energy eggs to shoot at Ross. Ross dodged every one of them and leaped up, nailing the support system. The Prototype collapsed in defeat. Ross gone into a victory stance!)

"GET OUT you UGLY prototype!" yelled Ross

(Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto ran up the steps of the mock-up shrine and Airnaruto set down the Master Aura into the center of the core, mumbling something).

The servers are...the seven Lives's... Life is power...power is enriched by the heart...  
the controller is the one that unifies all life...only you can do this! STOP THE LIFE AURAS!

(The giant green Aura glowed brightly and shot 7 green lasers towards the 7 Life Auras. Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto turned around to see the Prototype getting up, roaring in pain! A giant flash and he disappeared! Ross had joined up with Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto).

"Is it gone?!" asked Airnaruto

"Is that what...Chaos Control is??" said Ross,

(The station rumbled again! Airnaruto almost fell. When he got up, Airnaruto noticed the flaw).

"Since we've stopped the Life Auras, why is the space colony still on a crash course  
for Earth?!" Asked Airnaruto

(Their answer came soon enough as Drake called on the radio, in a serious voice!)

"The prototype is still alive! He is controlling the space colony as it is falling to Earth! He has become one with the space colony and is determined to keep it on its collision course! He's no longer the Shadow Groudon! He's the FinalHazard!" said Drake

(Everything was hopeless until Darkmagicianmon and Airnaruto looked at each other. Airnaruto noticed that Darkmagicianmon had a twinkle in his eye and looked at the Life Auras... Ross looked at the Auras as well. Airnaruto knew what they were going to do).

"Boss...Ross..." said Airnaruto, (Hey Boss, Ross that rhymes)

(Airnaruto watched as they started to use their plan. What is there plan, Darkmagicianmon and Ross BOTH knew what they have to do to stop this madness! Airnaruto watched as Darkmagicianmon and Ross started to concentrate to bring the 7 Life Auras' power to them! The 7 colorful Auras surrounded the Digimon and Pokemorph and a great flash appeared. Darkmagicianmon's hair and Armor transformed to a golden yellow color! Super Darkmagicianmon! Ross transformed from his Purple hair to a white gold color! Hyper Ross! With the power of the Auras, both Darkmagicianmon and Ross will breathe outer space! Time to get finish this battle once and for all!)

Outside Space Colony ARK.  
COLONY IMPACT: 6 minutes, 12 seconds.

(Super D.M and Hyper Ross arrived outside the face the bigger, uglier, giant brute of the Shadow Groudon, now known as the FINALHAZARD! Drake called from the comm. of the ARK).

"(Radio) Can you hear me, Darkmagicianmon, Ross? He's very weak without his life-support system.  
Aim for the red swelling areas. You're our LAST hope." Said Drake

(D.M started off by zooming forward heading for a blister on the lizard's big ugly hide, and  
punctured it, causing the FinalHazard to howl in pain! Ross called over to D.M).

"Darkmagicianmon! Leave it to me! I'll destroy him!" said Ross

(Ross flew towards the FinalHazard. What surprised the super formed Digimon and Pokemorph was the laser that the beast was firing at him).

"Where in the world did it get all that power? Could it be he used some of the power of the Life Auras? Ross, are you all right?" said Darkmagicianmon,

(Ross hit a blister and called over to Darkmagicianmon once again).

"Now it's up to you, Darkmagicianmon!" said Ross

"Ross, you need rest. Let me give it a try!" said Darkmagicianmon

(Darkmagicianmon zoomed towards the FinalHazard, dodging a laser blast from the beast. Airnaruto radioed in... His voice was worried).

"(Radio) Boss. We're in danger. The colony will enter the atmosphere in about  
four minutes!" said Airnaruto

(D.M knew they need more time as he struck another blister!)

"Yeah! Take that, you creep! Ross, are you okay?" asked Darkmagicianmon

"Here I come, you creep!" yelled Ross

(Ross started to fly towards FinalHazard. This time, the pokemorph shot two lasers at Ross and he veered between them towards the blister, striking it!)

"Alyssa! Watch me as I fulfill your wish!" said Ross

"Ross! How's your energy! Remember to switch places with me if it gets too hairy! We almost got him! Now we-OOF!" said Darkmagicianmon

(D.M was caught off guard by a stray laser. He floated, stunned. Ross flew over to Darkmagicianmon's side to see if he was okay).

"Darkmagicianmon! Are you all right?" asked Ross

"Yeah! Come on! Let's finish this ugly creep!" said D.M

"Right!" said Ross

(D.M flew towards a blister and made the FinalHazard roar with pain! Ross knows that it'll  
take one more hit to defeat the beast! He flew to a blister and used his strength to bring the  
monster down! The FinalHazard limped as he let go of the colony and floated towards Earth...  
D.M and Ross went at full speed towards the falling ARK! As they flew towards the ARK, Alyssa's voice echoed through Ross's thoughts...)

"Ross, I beg of you...!" said Alyssa

"Alyssa?" said Ross,

"...give them a chance... to be happy!" said Alyssa,

(As they were near the ARK, D.M shouted!)

"Now, Ross!" yelled Darkmagicianmon

(Both of them unleashed a powerful energy upon the ARK).

"CHAOS CONTROL!" yelled the both of them,

(The ARK was covered and vanished into thin air... As this was happening... Ross fell back  
towards Earth... With Darkmagicianmon watching him... In the Digimon's hand was Ross's bracelet...Ross knew that he's out of energy and Darkmagicianmon had some left to arrive back at the ARK colony. Ross closed his eyes as he fell to Earth...)

"Alyssa...this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise to you..." Ross said

(The ARK reappeared, showing in a stable orbit around the Earth. This was shown on TV all over the world, as everyone started to cheer. The young girl hugged his mother as the nightmare was over... It was finally over...)

ARK.

(The door opened and everyone turned around to see Darkmagicianmon entering…Juliet walked over to Him).

"Where is Ross?" Juliet asked.

(Darkmagicianmon didn't say a word. He shook his head sadly and handed Juliet the bracelet Ross once wore before he was gone...)

"Do you really think that the professor created him...Ross...to carry out the revenge on all those who live on Earth...?"

"He was what he was...a brave and heroic pokemorph, who gave his life to save this planet... Ross the Pokemorph." Said Darkmagicianmon,

"I guess you're right..." said Juliet

(Next we see Drake and Gantz standing near each other, talking. Drake's voice sounded sad...)

"Ever since I was released from Brian's body, I looked up to Wormtail for all the great things he accomplished in his life. He was my Idol, and I wanted to be a great scientist like him...but...did he really mean to destroy us?" said Drake,

"I don't know... But what I DO know is...we all did it...TOGETHER!" said Gantz,

"You're right..." said Drake

(Airnaruto walked up to Juliet)

"So what's next for you, Juliet? Off again to find those jewels you love so much?" asked Airnaruto

"Nah, I think I'm gonna give up this line of work. Too much work for too little pay! Anyway, I've got something better than jewels that I'm thinking about right now... It'll all work out...you'll see..." she said sadly,

"If you say so..." said Airnaruto

(Darkmagicianmon stood at the window..., thinking things through).

"Created...the ultimate pokemorph..." he whispered,

(Hikari walked over to join him...)

"What's the matter, Sempai?" said Hikari,

"Oh, it's nothing...come on! Let's go home to the planet as cool and blue as my hair!" said D.M, trying to make a joke,

(Everyone walked out of the room... all except Darkmagicianmon... he stopped at the door and looked at the window one last time...)

"Goodbye Forever...Ross the Pokemorph..." said Darkmagicianmon sadly.

(2 Weeks later in a desert region)

(The entire area was scorched and some even looked like glass, at the epic-centre, was Ross, unconscious but alive)

(Suddenly 2 shadow appear revealing to be 2 dark warrior's)

"So this him?" the first one, asked

"Yeah Master Drake ordered us to take him to one of the pods, and put him in stasis while he begins operation air fleet!" said the second one,

"Ok let's get to work!" said the first one,

(As the two Dark warrior's picked Ross up a picture fell from his pocket, which one of them see's)

"Hmm!" it said,

(On the picture were Alyssa and Wormtail, with smiles on their faces. The dark warrior shrugged put it back in Ross's pocket and helped his comrade putting Ross in the pod)

"Ok let go!" said the first Dark warrior,

(And so the Dark warrior's with their cargo headed back to the base with the unconscious body of Ross the Pokemorph).


End file.
